Forsaken and Righteous
by TheLilKnight
Summary: The most unlikely of duos would be a Death Knight and Paladin, Forsaken and Righteous. Shiro and Ichigo are thrown together when Azeroth needs them, but getting over the divide between their two classes and memories will be harder than they thought. Hichiichi/Shiroichi (This is a story that can be read without much knowledge of both, more explanations inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! Welcome to Forsaken and Righteous! I know this is a WoW and Bleach crossover but this was written so it can be enjoyed without having to see either. There is WoW characters and Bleach characters but this will be heavily focused on Ichigo and Shiro and their place within Azeroth as Paladin and Death Knight. If you don't know a WoW Character or area, it's completely okay. Treat it at face value! Some lore may be cut or twisted for the lore in WoW simply because there is SO. MUCH. OF. IT. This story is mainly placed in the Wraith of the Lich King xpac..We'll see if this gets to Legion. I kinda wanted to play with the current DK and Paladin questlines in current WoW content. I really don't want to focus on Horde V. Alliance so that's why they're placed in Dalaran which is..semi-neutral but that in itself is a whole thing that we wont get into.

Feel free to ask for clarification! I try to look everything that I want to get detailed in up, but I can only do so much. My main in WoW is a Death Knight (spot the Author's WoW character!) and I have a Paladin as well. Both my DK and Pally are my only two 110's so I've played some of their lore and am reading the book on Arthas' story..I need to stop talking and just tell ya'll the warnings.

Warnings: Gore, Blood, Death, Possible Smut, Signs of PTSD, Memory loss and confusion, Metioned GrimmShiro relationship... can't think of anything else.

Stay tuned for the end AN

On with the Fic!

* * *

Shiro remembered his death, he remembered being pulled from it too. He remembered training, he remembered that dick named Aizen. He remembered making his way to the top. He was a human that had died on the battle field. He was sure that The Lich King knew he did but he didn't seem that was a concern for him, that he remembered his first life.

His King's only concern was that Shiro did his job as the lead of the elite team of Death Knights. It consisted of Eight. Two Humans, one Blood Elf, one Orc, and one Night Elf. Shiro was the only Death Knight Champion. He specialized in all three diseases and studies, Blood Plagues being his favorite. Grimmjow was a Death Knight that specialized in Blood diseases.

He was second best in those studies. Grimmjow was the second Human and remembered nothing of what killed him or his previous life. Shiro and him got along quiet well and he became his best friend. Shiro trusted him as much as he did his King, Arthas. Shiro remembered meeting Grimmjow after their Death team was forged. Their team was always sent in to finish the job and claim more land in the name of The Lich King.

Their souls belonged to him, and they obeyed. Shiro and Grimmjow became very close and soon the team fell to two. Their names struck fear into those who faced them. They were respected and feared, The Lich King placing them at their base camp at Death's Breach to conquer New Avalon, a human settlement. Shiro and Grimmjow did as they were told and watched as the citizens and armies retreated behind high walls.

This is when it went to hell, after they burned the church. Shiro talked to a woman who remembered him. He and Grimmjow had known her. That's when Grimmjow and himself felt something in their chests again after she told them to kill her and to remember what they had fought for. To remember their home.

"Grimmjow.."

"I noticed."

"What will he say?"

"He already knows, Shiro." Shiro looked at his old friend and Grimmjow looked at him. Grimmjow placed his hands on the lifeless white skin of the other. "We can make it work." Shiro smirked lopsidedly and took his hand. So they continued to work, none the wiser that their commander knew and didn't trust it.

Arthas could care not. Shiro hadn't felt fear so great when Grimmjow disappeared one night from their tent in Death's Breach He scrambled up and grabbed his sword and ran out, the runeblazed blade providing him light in the dark. Yellow eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark as they flicked around to gather his wits. He let the cold seep into his veins as he ran to the portal back to Acherus, their home of steel and stone in the sky.

His King wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't. He found Grimmjow with slashes in his back from blades that burned, ones that seared. Shiro ran forward and met the blades of a captain.

"If you wanna fight me go ahead. I will win." Shiro hissed, Ghouls started to find their way to obey his will. Grimmjow's mouth hung open and saliva dropped out, blue glowing eyes looking to the ground. The undead captain sneered but pulled his blade away.

"Know that I will make sure you and him stay in line. You care only for our King." Shiro watched him leave before commanding his ghouls to rip the chains from Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell to his knees and looked to Shiro.

Shiro had known then they wouldn't make it, then. They would fall like the rest of their team to be forgotten and hated. Shiro took him back to the safety of their camp and summoned more ghouls to protect their tent.

"You're healing me like a Paladin." Grimmjow said as Shiro played a wet cloth on his back. Shiro growled as Grimmjow hissed.

"Don't insult me." Grimmjow chuckled slightly and looked back at the other.

"Why do we follow him so blindly?"

"Our King?"

"Mhm."

"Don't talk like that." Shiro hissed. "He gave us a second chance."

"For what?" Grimmjow demanded. "To die at his hands? You saw what happened to Yammy. He was there and did nothing." Shiro was quiet as he laid another cloth down, Grimmjow hissing again.

"You will die if you continue to talk like this."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a fact." Shiro said with finality. "Arthas may not give a damn but the Princes, Commanders, and Captains do. If we step out of line, Grimmjow they will not have it. They will kill us and find someone else to groom as champion."

"You're the only one able to use all three diseases, Shiro." Grimmjow said, Shiro met glowing blues. They stared at each other. "You are not replaceable." Shiro sneered and grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes.

"I am nothing without you by my side Grimmjow so do not talk like that. You know I don't give a shit about a lot of things but you and our King are the only things I do give a shit about." Grimmjow blinked and stared at Shiro wide eyed. He grinned.

"You care about me?" Grimmjow teased and Shiro rolled his eyes with a grin.

"You do too, ne?" Grimmjow stopped, grin fading to a smirk.

"You're not wrong." Grimmjow replied and Shiro felt warm, for the first time in awhile. Shiro kissed him. Grimmjow returning the favor. Shiro pulled away when Grimmjow hissed.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby." Shiro teased, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Some of them are pretty deep." Grimmjow replied, Shiro nodded as he looked at the covered wounds.

"I saw. Why did they do this?"

"I mouthed off to one of the Princes."

"Fuck, Grimmjow." Shiro whispered.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know I'm all for doing shit our way but one of the _princes_ , which one?"

"...Prince Keleseth."

"No wonder they used his daggers.." Shiro said. He then sighed. "Does Darion know?"

"No." Shiro nodded.

"We need to keep our heads down." Shiro said. Grimmjow made a sound of agreement, he was falling asleep. Shiro let him and sat quiet. When had he become so compliant..He squeezed his eyes shut.

"What are we gonna do?" He whispered

* * *

The next week was the worst of Shiro's unlife. They went to Light's Hope Chapel, to fight the Paladins and gain the something Arthas wanted. During the battle, Paladins and Death Knights alike died. Shiro and Grimmjow were back to back. Grimmjow was in pain still, he wasn't ready to fight again but Shiro had no way of healing him. Grimmjow did his best by drawing off the energy of those who he killed but he wasn't up to par.

Lilithra, their friend and the blood elf that had survived the Death squad's catastrophe froze and sickened those for Grimmjow, making it easier to kill and hack the brittle skin. The fighting suddenly stopped as they turned to see Darion, one of the higher death knights, had challenged their king. They witnessed and heard that the Lich King had planned for them all to die in order to get what he wanted. What he wanted was still uncertain to Shiro, only the higher ups knew. Betrayal filled him and he growled. Darion proved he would no longer stand with The Lich King and while holding Grimmjow's hand, they ran to re-take Acherus in the name of the Ebon Hold Knights.

* * *

Ghouls and huge white beasts made of different corpses battled in Acherus against the rebelling Death Knights. Shiro and Grimmjow came to a stop to see the Vrykul killing off some Unholy Death Knights. Shiro felt someone grip his hand and he looked to Grimmjow.

"I've got your back." Grimmjow said and Shiro's grinned.

"And I've got yours." They'd be free. They could do what they pleased if they won.

"Which disease?" Grimmjow asked, knowing Shiro was still choosing which of the three he'd mastered.

"We'll have a better chance if I have my ghouls." He summoned his ghouls, Grimmjow grinning.

"I like the way you think." They raised their swords and rushed in, hands slipping as they began the dance of were a perfect team, where Grimmjow was weak Shiro made up for it and Grimmjow ensured Shiro's ghouls and himself stayed safe while he wasn't using his blood diseases that could heal. The crowd was thinning, but not before he saw one of the captains come from the side and knock him down. His ghouls turned and so did Grimmjow.

Shiro saw his runeblazed sword slide away from him. He growled and made the ground around the captain sudden boil and burn. Grimmjow looked to Shiro with wide glowing blues, to see Shiro was crossing diseases. He and the captain crossed blades. The ghouls taking care of the enemy ghouls that targeted them.

Shiro scrambled for his blade and leaped up. He ran forward and nailed the captain in his chest, he sputtered then smiled cruelly. Shiro frowned and pulled his sword free before he turned to see the hook of one of those corpses, those Abomination's caught in Grimmjow's stomach. He sputtered but growled and threw his sword into the things head, Shiro's ghouls descending on the monster. Shiro was frozen in place, Grimmjow dropped to the ground.

He could see he was trying to leech life out of the blood that littered the floor, trying to save himself. He wasn't strong enough, nor did he have the runes from his weapon that he discarded to aid him. Shiro sprinted, pulled his lover's sword free then running back to him. He dropped to his knees and laid the sword on Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow gripped the hilt and he could see the blade light but then dim.

"Grimmjow, come on. You can do it. Use my ghouls if you must." Grimmjow's eyes were dimming in their blue glow but they turned to the four ghouls left that had their heads tilted.

"I..I can-" He coughed. Losing blood he would need to use for his healing abilities wasn't helping. Grimmjow pulled Shiro down and kissed him, which left blood on alabaster lips. He fell limp after that, blue glowing eyes going dull.

Shiro stared, he shook with rage. There was a Lich King loyal Death Knight trying to escape, the last one. The Knight was suddenly stopped and rose into the air. A black and purple arm that came from Shiro's hand held them that way. He didn't feel anything but he didn't wish to escape, he'd die for Arthas.

The ground froze but also bubbled with blood where Shiro stepped.

That Death Knight didn't make it back to the Lich King's forces.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lived in the magical city of Dalaran. It was a city that mages conducted their training but also explored their world, Azeroth. He was a Paladin which was very much out of place, but he wished to have a safe haven for his sisters. Yuzu was currently studying under priests that resided in the city that aided the mages. Ichigo worked as a mercenary for the Kirin Tor, he wished to stay out of the Horde and Alliance war while Karin kept their shop running, not quiet interested in choosing a study.

His only loyalty was to his friends, and to his family. His father and mother, who had been a Paladin and Hunter respectively had died in a Scourge raid by the Lich King. He remembered barely surviving but the Light had aided him and chose to help him. He still didn't understand how, seeings ceremonies were conducted to those men and women that were of age to receive the Light's blessing. He was a human that had lived in a small village in Lorderon, a kingdom within Azeroth.

It had been set on fire and the corpses used to bolster the undead army. He saw his father's body carried away and didn't want to think what was happening to his father. Arthas usually targeted Paladins to resurrect into his Death Knight's. If they hadn't seen combat hand to hand it was said they sewed the bodies together to make monsters. The Light had blessed him and his sisters, allowing him to find a place in their home that had a false wall.

It was dusty, and old but evident that it was meant for this. They waited for two days, before they were rescued by Paladins. When they found them they were bathed to prevent disease, and taken back to Stormwind, the Alliance capital. Near where his mother grew up. He quickly abandoned them after undergoing Paladin training.

Karin and Yuzu were much happier in Dalaran, in Stormwind they were omens. Omens of what was to be feared of the Lich King and what could come to their home on Kalimdor, a continent to the west of Northrend which was another continent on Azeroth. So they left for Northrend, by portal to the safe haven of Dalaran. From then on Ichigo had been aiding keeping Dalaran safe. Currently he was being called to a meeting, he left Yuzu and Karin with Rukia who was a mage studying under her brother.

He was concerned about what this was about.

* * *

A few months had passed. He would be celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday if he were alive. He had seen much, and become the leader next to Darion of the Ebon Blade Knights. He was riding his Deathcharger, his Tensa that he had gone to the shadow realm to resurrect, through the magic city of Dalaran. He was tolerated now, barely. He got whispers and stares as he rode to a nearby stable, nodding at the older man named Ukitake.

He was kind, and hadn't given him or Tensa issues. He then walked to the Violet Citadel and up the steps. He walked in to see the mages and shockingly, an orange haired Paladin. He stayed where he was, not wanting trouble. Shiro raised a brow to one of the Archmages.

"We've called both of you here to discuss you two working together." Shiro had also been doing work for the Kirin Tor, being undead held job perks that the living couldn't do. Shiro's scared face frowned and he saw the look of murder the Paladins was giving him.

"I don' think he's gonna go for tha'."

"Arthas is becoming more and more aggressive." That shut Shiro up. "We need to keep him from doing what he did to New Avalon to Kalimdor and the world." Another Mage picked up where he left off.

"Usually we don't get involved..but the situation is becoming dire." Shiro was quiet, the Paladin spoke then.

"How do we even know he wouldn't aid Arthas?" Shiro turned furious eyes to the young Paladin. He had to be joking.

"Do _not_ lump me in with tha' bastard." Shiro hissed, He then turned to the mages. "I will do what ya ask, I want to be in the front lines when you aid the Alliance and Horde in the final assault." One mage looked sceptical. They knew one of their own, Jaina Proudmore wouldn't be too keen on seeing Shiro there. She and Arthas had been close, lovers in fact. That all changed when he killed an entire city, a rash decision he had thought would save his kingdom from the plague necromancers had spread through the grain used for bread. The choice that started Arthas' undoing

Shiro knew what it felt like to lose someone. Shiro's glowing gold eyes flicked to the Paladins.

"Hear me now, Paladin. If you ever think I'm still loyal to tha' coward I will leave ya to fend for yourself."

"Just like you did when you watched my village burn?" Shiro stopped. The only recollection of burning villages was when the elite Death Knights would purge villages with Paladins in them, to aid in the war effort.

"I only did tha' when under Arthas' control." He knew he had done awful things even after he was free from the Lich King's mental control.

"I don't care. You Death Knights are all the same. No moral code and no care to who you destroy as long as you get your way."

"Ichigo, we need you two to help Azeroth. We allow you to live here, cooperation is all we ask." Said an older mage woman. Ichigo was quiet.

"Fine." He huffed and turned, exiting quickly. The mages looked to Shiro.

"He needs someone that's experienced in battle, he has sisters."

"I'm not responsible for his life." Shiro responded. He turned to leave before hearing one of the mages that hadn't spoke.

"He's a friend to my sister, he needs a seasoned warrior to show him how to survive. He relies on the Light too much." Shiro looked at the man with coal eyes and black hair.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear a livin' thing say tha'." The mage he knew as Byakuya, was an unemotional man to Shiro. However the look he gave Shiro was almost pleading. Shiro sighed after a moment and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Shirosaki." Shiro nodded and walked out of the citadel, seeing the Paladin was walking down one of the streets.

"Hey!" He yelled. The orange haired man turned. The man watched as Shiro descend the stairs and made his way to him.

"If we're gonna work together I should know your name." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, Shiro watching his eyes bounce from scar to scar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yourself?" That last name rung a bell for Shiro as he responded.

"Ogichi Shirosaki." Ichigo stared at him for a moment before his look of murder returned from earlier.

"Do you remember what happened to a man named Isshin Kurosaki? And his wife?" Shiro frowned.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya kid, I don't remember much before New Avalon. Mostly bits and pieces." Ichigo frowned.

"Why not?" Shiro was going to answer then he remembered dying glowing blues and he grimaced. Mild concern showed on the others face along with curiosity.

"Don' know myself."

"I'm not a kid, either."

"How old are ya?"

"Nineteen." Shiro snorted.

"You're a year older than me when I died." Ichigo frowned, curiosity showing again. "Ya know for a Paladin tha' hates me so much you sure are curious." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I want to know your battle experience, did you die in battle?"

"I died to a Doomlord. From what I hear he went on to start the plague in Lorderon." Ichigo's eyes widened. "I could've stopped Arthas before it started, but I was eighteen. I had only been fighting with the blood elves for two years and even then there wasn't much."

"The Light saved me and my sisters from that day, when my home was burned." Shiro raised a skeptical brow.

"The Light?" It came out flat and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"The Light once watched over you too."

"If it had I wouldn't be here." Shiro said. Suddenly he heard a disturbance in the nearby stable. There were some men that looked to be Priests hassling Ukitake and Tensa. Ichigo felt the air around him chill as the already glowing yellow eyes seemed to intensify.

Shiro turned and wraith walked over, an ability that allowed him to move faster through the shadow realm.

"How dare you harbor Death Knights!"

"They killed my son!"

"They turned my mother into one of them!" Ukitake coughed into his hand and put the other up.

"Please gentlemen, the Death Knight that this horse belongs to works with the Ebon Hold Knights and with the Kirin Tor."

"He still has murdered!" When Shiro arrived they had just started beating on the man and going for Tensa. Tensa put one of the men in his place, knocking him down. Shiro yanked one of them off Ukitake and threw his sword into the others robe.

"What're ya hassling 'em for?!"

"Release me, filth." The priest growled. He grabbed Shiro's hand and light shone. Shiro's hand started to burn. Shiro grit his teeth and threw him out of the stable hissing at the red cracked mark that was left on his alabaster skin. He was shocked to see Ichigo behind him. Shiro walked over and pulled his sword out of the others robes.

"Leave." Ichigo ordered.

"Why are you helping them, Paladin?"

"Because no matter how I feel about Death Knights you don't have the right to harass this man. Leave or your residence in Dalaran will be revoked, we have no room for trouble makers here." Ichigo said, Shiro noticing at the end he seemed to just be doing his job. The Priests finally pissed off and Shiro stepped forward to check on Ukitake who was coughing quiet a bit.

"Are ya alright?" The man nodded then he cleared his throat.

"I'm alright, thank you." He rasped. Shiro nodded and stood to his full height, helping the man up. Ukitake looked at his hand and sighed.

"How do you heal?"

"In battle." Shiro replied. "Or really slow." Ukitake shook his head.

"Pity." Shiro laughed.

"I'm dead, I jus' gotta sew myself up or go and get myself dinner." Ichigo frowned.

"What?" Shiro turned, glowing yellows seemed to laugh at the younger.

"I mean I'd go and hunt."

"What?!" Ichigo parroted. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"My blood moves when I fight, allowin' it ta clot and do shit it would do if I was alive." Ichigo continued to frown and Shiro just shook his head and went to pet his charger. Ukitake walked to the paladin.

"Ichigo, right?" Ichigo nodded. Ukitake smiled.

"You're welcome to my stable anytime." Ichigo smirked and nodded, Shiro grabbed a blanket from the corner of Tensa's stall. He draped it over the strong, undead horse. Ichigo raised a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Hidin' him. I'm not goin' back to Acherus quiet yet." Shiro flexed his damaged hand and winced.

"Why not?"

"Ya ask a lot of questions." Ichigo flushed slightly and Ukitake chuckled. "They're likely to come back, if they do I don' want to come back to find Ukitake dead."

"I'll be fine, Shiro."

"Ya shouldn't have to deal with my shit. I have to look into some things anyway."

"Like?"

"..Tryin' to figure out who is still with the Lich King from the battle in Acherus."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Each Death Knight specializes in specific diseases."

"What's yours?" Shiro smirked at that and looked back at the other with glowing yellows.

"All three." Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

"I'm handy with a shield..I just prefer my sword at times." Shiro nodded. The two men were interrupted by someone calling for Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo turned and saw Yuzu running towards him, priest robes flowing in the wind. She was young, looking in her young teens from what Shiro saw. Her hair was short and her bangs braided back to clip. Ichigo smiled in his own way, not a truly full one but one she knew was one of love.

"How'd class go?"

"Well! I learned some more healing techniques and trained with some Paladins!" Ichigo nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Did Renji help you?"

"Mhm!" That was the only reason, Renji being a few ranks above him as a Paladin kept an eye on his little sister. He felt the same with Rukia and Karin, Karin taking classes as a mage.

"Good, what do you want for dinner?"

"Stew!" Ichigo thought for a moment, Dalaran hadn't gotten meat in awhile due to the Lich King's armies.

"..I don't know."

"I got it." Ichigo frowned and turned back to Shiro. "I gotta hunt anyway, I'll get ya dinner." Yuzu looked towards the other and she felt some fear, knowing a Death Knight when she saw one. They were learning how to heal the diseases they inflicted, finding the Blood one to be the most difficult.

"Who's this?"

"This is a Death Knight that's going to be helping me with Dalaran's security."

"A Death Knight..?" Ichigo nodded and she looked at Shiro some more, the yellow glowing eyes usually hid his emotions, but she saw a haunted man. The scars riddling his face and one that ran into the shaved part of his head proved he'd seen a lot.

 _Light guide him_ she thought.

Yuzu was under the impression that the Light didn't abandon anyone, they just became lost or locked out of its potential. Ichigo wished it were true, but it wasn't.

"..It would be appreciated!" She chirped to the pale man after a moment. Shiro smirked after a moment and approached, his plate armor clicking together.

"Anythin' ya prefer?"

"Undiseased meat." Ichigo deadpanned and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna use my abilities. The only one I'll use is the one that heals my hand." Yuzu perked up.

"I ca-"

"No ya cant." Shiro cut her off. "The Light abandoned me long ago. It's more keen on burnin' me." Yuzu's eyes glistened.

"But..The Light only brings good."

"I didn' say I was good." Shiro said. "I'll get ya what I can." He walked past them and out the gates of Dalaran. Yuzu watched the other leave then looked up at her brother.

"He can be saved, right?" Ichigo was quiet. He didn't have the heart to tell her no, that Paladins had tried. That when they did the Death Knights had died.

"We can only hope." Ichigo responded, but Yuzu could tell he was hiding something.

* * *

The three Kurosaki's sat in their small home, a former inn that he bought off the old owner. Ichigo had placed his armor on his armor stand after a long day. He wore comfortable clothes now, starting on the stew with Yuzu's help. Shiro had yet to reappear, and he was starting to wonder if they'd have any meat in their meal. It wasn't a big deal, but they hadn't had much protein in the past months with the war and what not.

It was starting to show on the young Kurosaki's, Ichigo would go hunt if he wasn't needed and he didn't want his little sisters outside of the safe gates of Dalaran.

"This just proves that Death Knights are flighty." Karin said. Ichigo rose a brow.

"Flighty?"

"They don't follow through!"

"That's not very nice, Karin."

"It's not very nice to promise something then not follow through." Ichigo sighed.

"I said not to get your hopes up, he said he had other things to do too."

"Like what?"

"Finding out who is loyal to the Ebon Hold and who is loyal to the Lich King."

"..The Ebon Hold has more, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll find out." Karin sighed. Ichigo scowled at the vegetable he was chopping when there was a knock on the door. Yuzu went over to answer it before his sister, and opened it to see the man they had almost thought wouldn't return with the meat. He held a large bowl of already cut meat, his skin was stained but his hand was healed. Gold eyes glowed more intensely in the near darkness.

"You actually did it!" Karin called and Shiro rose a brow. Yuzu sighed and left him in, Yuzu noticed his mismatched weaponry, one large sword on his back and two more attached to either hip. Ichigo looked up and looked surprised at the bowl.

"That's a lot, what the hell did you get?"

"A deer...well a deer and a rabbit but I gave the rabbit to Ukitake." Ichigo rose a brow.

"And you?" Shiro snorted as he sat the bowl on old counter that was a bar but now was their kitchen.

"Ya really do ask a lot o' questions." Ichigo scowled at him.

"Well you're subject to them." Ichigo said, turning and putting the vegetables into the broth and stew. He turned and took the bowl. He stopped and looked at the other. "...Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Do you wanna stay?" Shiro turned to see the little priest girl asking the question. Shiro went to reply before she hastily added. "I know Death Knights can eat if they want, it can help with some of their attributes in battle, and they benefit from sleep because of that too." Shiro chuckled.

"I don' know, are we startin' our mission tomorrow?" Shiro looked to Ichigo. "I got somewhere to stay in Dal if so." Ichigo stared at Shiro. He sighed.

"We've got plenty of rooms here. You can stay here." Shiro frowned.

"I don' gotta."

"Well you're gonna." Ichigo said and smirked slightly at him. He was trying. Shiro sighed.

"Fine, Fine." Ichigo chuckled and turned to add their next components to the meal and put a lid on the large pot.

"I'll show you up." Ichigo said and led him up the stairs, down the hall and to the last room down the hall. Shiro saw why he'd gotten the place for a steal, it needed work and there were a lot of rooms that made it a task that seemed to be not worth the other owners time. "It's not the best, but it works."

"I don' have much room to complain when I live in place that has ghouls and geists runnin' 'round it all day." Ichigo snorted. Then he took a look at his armor.

"Do you have common clothes?" Shiro nodded, pointing to the bags he had attached around his waist. Ichigo looked perplexed. "How do you fight with that big ass bag?"

"I don'. It's usually strapped to Tensa." Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, Well there's an extra armor stand downstairs. Dinner should be done soon." Shiro turned to watch Ichigo walk away.

"Why are ya bein' nice to me all of asudden?" Ichigo stopped and turned. He sighed after a moment.

"The Priests today..Theymade me realize that teaching my sisters to hate like them..and to have contempt like me isn't going to help them. It's my job as their big brother to be the best example I can be. Me hating you for something that wasn't within your control isn't right." Shiro was stunned, before he nodded. "But I'm still not perfect." Ichigo said, and Shiro chuckled with another nod as he turned.

"Don' expect too much at once, got it." Shiro walked into his provided room and shut the door to change out of his armor for the night. There was a weapons rack at the far side of the room, a full sized bed in the center with two bedside tables on the side with two candles atop each. It was simple, but not awful. Shiro took his three swords and sat them within the weapons rack. He took a long look at the biggest one, before continuing to start the process of taking off the armor he had.

His back, riddled with scars and some wound's that had been entry points for weapons evident against his alabaster skin. He changed once able, and grabbed his bag. He took his map out, a few paper, and a quill and ink. He sat atop the bed, spreading out the map he owned of Azeroth. There was a mark for each major and minor battle that had gone on with the Lich King's forces. He smelt the cooking stew from the floor below and smirked slightly. This had been the life he would have craved for in his past life. He frowned deeply as he shook those memories form his mind.

Shiro got up after a little bit and head downstairs. He had thought right to come downstairs to see about the food, Karin was currently ladling the stew into bowls as Ichigo and Yuzu sat and read. Karin looked over, and offered the bowl to Shiro. Shiro walked over and took it, nodding at her.

"What's your name?" Karin asked.

"Shiro." Karin raised a brow. Shiro sighed.

"Ogichi Shirosaki, I jus' go by Shiro. Your turn." He replied and the younger seemed satisfied but sighed and relented. What's fair was fair, after all.

"Karin."

Shiro sat at the table in the large room, he would have rathered to go upstairs and be alone but if Ichigo and him were to work together..he had to suck it up. The other two Kurosaki's went and grabbed their meals and joined him. They all ate in silence before the priest girl started asking questions.

"So what were you in your other life?" Shiro looked at his bowl then to the girl with mild annoyance.

"Yuzu.." Ichigo warned.

"I'm gettin' better at remembering my past life, but I still can't remember what I did. I don' remember much before-" Shiro stopped. "Never mind. I don' remember." Shiro went back to eating and Yuzu frowned. Ichigo watched him but did the same.

"How did you guys handle healing in battle?" Shiro's mind was running so fast he had to put down his spoon and sit back, looking at the ceiling as he remembered unwelcome memories, specifically what one wasn't able to do but could have if he had just tried.

"...What I did today." Yuzu bit her lip upon seeing his distress.

"I'm sorry..I get overly curious sometimes."

"..Thank ya for the meal." Shiro said. If he had a heartbeat, it would have been racing. The feeling of not being able to control his thoughts was all too familiar, and he was currently not trying to unload any gruesome memories onto his these young girls. Yuzu looked upset as Shiro placed his bowl on the kitchen counter and went upstairs to escape. He felt all eyes on him. He went directly to his room and locked the door, and going to his map. A distraction. A distaction was welcome.

* * *

Shiro didn't inherently need sleep, like he didn't need to breath or eat. He did these things more so as a way to pass time, or out of habit. He did dream, and that's where he wondered why he subjected himself to sleeping when he knew what it would bring. In this dream..He remembered the first time Grimmjow and him had done anything within their tent. Shiro had wondered how they hadn't been caught and killed.

It was the first time Grimmjow said he had felt strong emotion, and it had helped him remember some of his past. He remembered them laying there and Grimmjow had fallen asleep. That was the only true benefit to sleep to Death Knights, it allowed Grimmjow to focus on his wounds more than anything else. It was aloud because it allowed for the Lich King to also give you your next assignment. From then on, Grimmjow had come to life in a way, his personality benefiting greatly. Shiro knew the only reason they had probably survived, was due to the fact their next mission had been the one to invade Light's Hope Chapel, and that the higher ups were trying to make that happen.

Shiro woke up after seeing the first genuine grin from Grimmjow and groaned, putting his hands to his eyes. The down side of sleeping and being undead was the stiffness from lack of blood flow. Movement and battle helped from losing one's ability to move around as the undead, or the Forsaken is how some that were undead but weren't Death Knights were referred as. He sat up with a grunt, the tug of skin and bone getting used to moving again wasn't pleasant. He sat there for a moment, before getting up and stretching. He had to do some light exercise, to get his blood flowing. He tried to focus on the day's activites, Ichigo were meant to start their mission today, whatever that would be. The mages had yet to tell them.

He couldn't wait to be rid of the memories.

* * *

 **AN** : Ahhhh! I've been sitting on this forever. As much as i want to update this regularly, please understand that I have a lot of things going on in my life and three other stories that need tending too. I wanted to see the reaction to this, and see where this goes on said reactions.

I hope you enjoyed!

Favorite! Follow! Review! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm gonna try and do some WoW facts so to speak. Right now I'm gonna start with one, if you want more lemme know!

 ** _Lordareon_** :

Following years of debate over the internment of the orcs, a plague appeared in the north of Lordaeron. As it spread throughout the towns and cities of Lordaeron, one after another fell to the Scourge, most notably Andorhal and Stratholme. Finally, with the corruption of the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, Prince Arthas Menethil (The Lich King), the capital city itself succumbed. Arthas' captains Falric and Marwyn alone were responsible for the slaughter of the aristocracy. Thus, in an ironic twist of fate, it was Lordaeron that lay in ruins, with refugees streaming to Khaz Modan and Azeroth. **Info from the WoW Wikia.**

* * *

Ichigo frowned when he woke up to the sound of sparring in the court yard. He was awake later than usual. He got dressed in his everyday clothes and walked out the back entrance to what they had converted into a sparring area. Ichigo walked out the back door and leaned against the door frame. Shiro wasn't in full armor, and he was using that two handed sword of his. He saw that the blade was lack luster and old, Ichigo frowned at that thought and continued to watch the other.

Shiro felt his blood moving, boiling, as he fought with a dangerous grace that was shocking to Ichigo. He hissed as he felt his body creak before coming down with his sword and panting. Glowing golds looked behind to see the Paladin watching. He stood to his full height and turned, looking to Ichigo.

"Well nice to see yer not dead." Ichigo gave him a look and the Death Knight snorted.

"Karin and Yuzu go to their classes?" Shiro nodded.

"I would guess, I don' know why they left but I figured it was somethin' like tha'." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, Karin studies with Byakuya's sister, my friend Rukia."

"Ah." Shiro winced slightly as he leaned off the sword, regarding it before he pulled it out of the ground where he had placed it. Ichigo raised a brow and Shiro waved him off. "Mornin' aches."

"You're twenty."

"Twenty five." Shiro corrected. "In a body tha' was severely wounded before it died for the first time." Ichigo felt some sadness wash through him at that. Shiro made to walk past him.

"Your sword needs to be fixed." Shiro looked at the nicked blade.

"I need to reactive the runes..I didn't do it last time." Ichigo raised a brow. Shiro pinned him with a look that said "don't ask".

"...Well...We leave today, correct?" Shiro nodded.

"More or less." Ichigo parroted the nod. It was awkward to say the least.

"...Is there anything you can do about the pain?"

"To keep movin'. Staying still for too long is a death sentence. I don' feel like rottin' away." Ichigo grimaced.

"Can't anyone help you?"

"Why are ya so concerned about me?"

"Because..I decided last night that I can't teach my sisters the prejudice I've been holding against the Death Knights and..it's not fair." Shiro looked at him with raised brows.

"...Alright. Well then I'll try not to be as bitter." Shiro replied. "...I used to be a Paladin, so I've been a bit pissed.." Ichigo oh'ed. That's why. That's why he felt so abandoned.

"Alright, so from here on out no cheap punches?" Shiro chuckled.

"No cheap punches." When they made to leave, Ichigo stopped twice to tell his sisters that he would be leaving. Yuzu had run over and hugged him, telling him to travel safely. She looked to Shiro and smiled softly.

"You too, Shiro." Shiro blinked then smirked and nodded. "Keep him safe, okay?" Ichigo scowled and Shiro cackled.

"Got it. I'll bring 'em back in one piece." Ichigo was scowling, and Shiro just grinned at him. When they went to stop by to say good-bye to Karin, Renji, another Paladin, was there. Renji was shocked to say the least, to see Shiro on his Deathcharger outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Renji asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"When is later?!" Ichigo shrugged and smirked deviously at him.

"Don't worry about it Renji." Renji eyed Shiro, Shiro saw the man and rolled his eyes which made Renji's narrow.

"..Be careful Ichigo." Ichigo sighed before finding Karin and telling her goodbye.

"Don't be stupid, Ichigo." Ichigo snorted.

"Thanks, Karin." She looked at him meaningful.

"Listen Ichigo we still are in the minority of this war..just.."

"I know, I will be." Karin nodded before hugging him.

"See you soon." When Ichigo walked out and got onto his horse, Shiro looked at him.

"Who was the red head?"

"Renji, a friend of mine." Shiro nodded.

"Ah.."

"When I have assignments he makes sure that they get something to eat, since I'm not here to start cooking food before they go to class." Shiro hmmed in reply. They made one last stop to grab some precautionary supplied and they were off.

* * *

Ichigo had to admit he was a little stressed. Him and Shiro would be assessing the situation in the areas surrounding the kingdom of Lordaeron and to report back with any information that they had. Shiro and himself road on their respective mounts, both horses, in silence.

"Do you know where we're heading?" Shiro shrugged.

"I think we should start with Lordaeron." Ichigo snapped his head and halted his Zangetsu to stare at the Death Knight.

"Why?! You know that undead and scourge are riddling that city." Shiro stopped his charger and turned to Ichigo.

"I know, it's why we should start there. I'm not concerned about the Forsaken havin' the city, I'm concerned about Scourge." Ichigo stopped to think.

"There could be refugee's from the city and villages in hiding.." Shiro nodded, steadying his horse. "But what about the possible battles that we could get sucked into? It's just the two of us, We shouldn't run into anything that could cause us be over run.

"We should be fine if we keep our heads to the ground. I don' care about the fight between the Horde and the Alliance for Lordaeron, I think it's tedious in the current war climate." Ichigo nodded. Shiro looked at Ichigo. "I'm not gonna get us killed." Ichigo chuckled and nodded before thinking for a moment.

"You're worried that there may be a grab for it to continue the plague in the Eastern Kingdoms." Shiro nodded. He steered his horse to face back towards the direction they were heading and looked back at his partner.

"Ya comin'?" Ichigo sighed deeply, and nodded. With that they pressed on, Shiro knew this mission was more so a test run, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel they could be doing other things. They rode on, before Ichigo sighed. Shiro raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shiro snorted.

"Bullshit."

"I don't know..get to know you session?" Shiro stared at him with a raised brow.

"..Ah okay."

"Favorite color?" Shiro snorted.

"Really?"

"Well, mine is Red." Shiro was quiet before he smirked, head tilted.

"Blue." Ichigo raised a brow at the glowing gold eyes' expression.

"Okay...ahh.." Shiro chuckled.

"Where did ya grow up?"

"A village east of Strathholme."

"Ah, okay." Ichigo quirked a brow at him who sighed. "In this area. I remember the name sometimes, it comes and goes." Ichigo nodded after a moment.

"Well..are we riding towards it?" Shiro tilted his head again as they rode.

"Ah..I think so." Ichigo snorted. "I need markers sometimes." Ichigo hmm'ed at that. They were quiet for a moment. "So what made your sister wanna be a Priest? And Mage? I would think ah..Karin..right..? Tha' she would wanna be somethin' with swords. "

"She wanted too but right now those professions are really being heavily put into the war effort-on both sides." Ichigo replied. "I think she could have a real edge in battle if she could use that and wield a sword, too." Shiro nodded.

"Yer right." Shiro replied with a nod. "So what do ya do with the Paladins?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm typically the..protection of the battle. I'm really good with just a two handed sword but not many want to risk being killed, my position is a bit more risky."

"Why would ya do tha'?"

"It's my namesake, and if I can prevent from more of a body count in this war I'm gonna. Nobody should lose anyone if it can be helped." Shiro thought on that and nodded. "Your turn, what do you do for the Death Knights."

"Well, I specialize in all three of the diseases, so I usually use what's needed" Shiro said , before continuing. "None let me heal other like I know some Paladins can do. Now I do stuff for the mages, but also and help keep the Ebon Hold in check with Darion." Ichigo nodded.

"...Were you at the Chapel." Ichigo watched his expression go from easy to closed off.

"Yes. I was." Ichigo internally winced, obviously not a good topic. "We were lucky we got Acherus." Shiro added and Ichigo rose his brows.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Ichigo bit his lip before nodding. The two pressed on, when night started to fall they came upon a village. Shiro looked wary and Ichigo motioned him on.

"It should be fine."

"Well if it's not, I have a tent." Ichigo scowled, they made their way to the Inn where there was a huge commotion going on. The two men looked at each other before heading in.

"Nel..You need to let it go."

"No! Listen. He's out there damn it and I will find him!"

"Even if he was resurrected, you don't know if he survived when they split! You don't know if he still fights for the Lich King!" A man yelled. The woman was decked out in silver plate armor, a helmet sat atop the bar and an axe strapped to her back. Shiro frowned, the man looked up at the two that had walked in. They saw the look of shock on his face at a Paladin and Death Knight being together. The woman with sea-green hair turned and her eyes lit up.

"You two! You two could help me!" The woman that had been dubbed as Nel walked over to them.

"I'm looking for a man that...that means a lot to me. He went away to fight the Scourge when they came to Lordaeron..He was a Paladin." Nel turned to Ichigo.

"Ah..I haven't been with the Paladin's long." Ichigo responded. Nel sighed.

"His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Shiro froze. Glowing gold eyes snapped to Nel.

"...What did ya say?" Shiro's voice echoed. Ichigo looked to him with a frown, Nel with shock.

"You know him?!" She looked excited. "Is he alive?! Is he with the Ebon Hold Knights?!" Shiro was looking at her but it was more so seeing through her.

" _Grimmjow, ya need ta learn patience."_

" _I am patient, what are ya talking about?" Shiro looked at the man with a look that called "Bullshit". Grimmjow chuckled and walked over to Shiro. "I mean I'm sure I've proved I'm more than patient. Besides, you're not that patient yourself."Shiro rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckle, he felt a cold hand nudge his chin to look at him._

" _Yeah yeah.." Grimmjow grinned, as did Shiro, as they closed the distance._

"Shiro..?" Shiro's eyes flicked over to the Paladin then back to the presumed Warrior in front of him.

"..Yes..I.." Shiro choked on his words and the woman in front of him visibly deflated. Shiro looked down. "...He died in Acherus." Shiro just barely whispered. Shiro looked back to her, her eyes teary.

Nel looked down she looked back up to Shiro.

"How..did he die?"

"..Fightin' for the Ebon Hold." Shiro replied. "..Look..I don'..I can't.." Ichigo was watching him with genuine concern. Nel nodded and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you two were close." Shiro nodded.

"Are you two wanting to stay the night?"

"If we could." Ichigo asked. Nel looked back to the large man at the bar.

"Ganju could they get a room?!" Ganju looked back over and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not. I don' got any beef with 'em." Nel looked back and smiled weakly. She started to walk away, but stopped.

"..Grimmjow is why I'm a Warrior today. I've been searching.." She went quiet. "But if I could..I would like to help you. If Grimmjow and you were close, I want to help you get to the end game of this war." Shiro looked dazed, but nodded. He went upstairs to the room he had been directed towards, Ichigo looked to Nel.

"He's..got some baggage that I don't know about. I didn't even know about Grimmjow." Ichigo replied and Nel nodded.

"I'm sure whatever happened in Acherus has scarred him..I didn't mean to dig those up." Ichigo sighed and shrugged. "Well..Get some rest..If you guys want me to join just let me know in the morning." Ichigo nodded. Ichigo walked into the shared room to see Shiro sitting on the bed, looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Shiro said nothing. There were a ton of memories going through his head at the moment all at once. He had fragmented memories but the few he had weren't great by any means. Shiro looked up to Ichigo, and just barely shook his head. "..Do you wanna talk about it?" Ichigo walked and sat in the bed that was parallel to Shiro's, sitting in it and looking at him. Shiro watched Ichigo before sighed.

"..I don't know.."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to..." Shiro was quiet and groaned at the flashing memories, and he honestly was starting to think maybe he should talk about what happened.

"..I..When I was under The Lich King..I had a moment were I started to become more aware. I was..the Lich King's champion...Grimmjow and I..we were more than jus' friends we taught each other how ta feel again.." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"..Were you two..together?"

"Yeah, pretty much...He..He died in Acherus." Shiro was quiet and he unsheathed his two handed sword. "Grimmjow specialized in blood diseases, and they use two handed weapons..this was his." Shiro laid it across his lap. "Blood Death knights can draw life from the blood of enemies, and from their life force. All death knights can do it, but we have to be in combat. Grimmjow had thrown this sword into..into a Abomination and..he was without his runes to aid him..He gave up..I tried to help him."

"Look...Nothing I'm gonna say is gonna make it better..but.." Ichigo got up and kneeled in front of him. "What would he say about this?" Shiro looked down into the brown eyes.

"..To buck up."

"Well-I don't know if you should just let it go but..dwelling is different." Ichigo replied and Shiro stared at him before chuckling slightly and nodding.

"I get it." Ichigo quirked the corner of his mouth before standing.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Ah..I should be." Shiro was quiet. "Didn't mean to dumb all of this on ya."

"I mean—I did when we first met so." Ichigo shrugged. "Everyone needs someone to talk to, to vent too." Shiro hmm'ed.

"I don' know if you're ready for all this baggage." Shiro said, leaning back with a smirk. Ichigo chuckled.

"We'll figure it out." With that, the two spent the next hour looking at Shiro's map.

"Ahh, Are we going to Stratholme?" Ichigo asked, uneasy at the prospect.

"Too many risks in goin' there, I don' think the mages need ta know what the world already knows about tha' place."

"Good." Ichigo replied. "I don't have a death wish." Shiro snorted. Ichigo yawned deeply, stretching. At this point their armor was placed in the two wardrobes and their weapons propped near their beds. Shiro looked to him and raised a brow.

"You can sleep, ya know. I ain't gonna judge ya."

"I'm okay." Shiro gave him and look and rolled up the nap.

"Off to bed little human." Shiro shooed and Ichigo scowled, Shiro cackling.

"Haha." Ichigo mocked and stood. He looked at Shiro. "Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Ahh.." Shiro was quiet. "No. Probably not. I don' have any injures and..It's probably not a good idea." Ichigo nodded.

"Alright well..good night."

"Night."

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, Shiro looked up from what he was reading. He regarded the sleepy Paladin, then went back to reading.

"Good mornin'." As he did and Ichigo mumbled a reply. Shiro chuckled. It stayed quiet while Ichigo got his bearings, until his stomach growled. Shiro snort and Ichigo stretched. "Is there food?"

"Downstairs, yeah."

"Are you coming?" Shiro shrugged.

"Why not." Shiro got up to follow Ichigo out, the two walked downstairs and got some food, paying for Ichigo's food and Shiro's drink. Ichigo looked around then at Shiro.

"So what do you wanna tell Nel?" Shiro looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not against it but I dunno.." Shiro was quiet and Ichigo nodded.

"I don't either..We could just talk to her."

"True." Shiro was quiet. The two men looked up and over to the woman they were currently discussing walking down the stairs. She beamed at seeing them.

"You're still here." Shiro chuckled, gold eyes glowing.

"Yeah, this one jus' got up." Ichigo rolled his eyes and jestured to the chair at their table.

"So..Are you guys leaving today?" Nel asked. Ichigo nodded.

"We're checking the kingdom of Lordaeron out..trying to make sure everything is okay within the smaller villages. If the enemy starts to pick off the smaller villages it's the bigger cities next." Ichigo took a bite of his food at that and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Nel said. "I know of two that were wiped out around her, the Scourge has them now."

"I know of those ones." Ichigo replied, Shiro remained silent, he was thinking.

"Are ya sure ya wanna join us after hearin' tha'?" Nel looked to Shiro and she smiled.

"I've never been one to back down." Shiro grinned.

"Good." Shiro looked to the Paladin.

"Then come with us, we could use the extra hands" Nel said, and she smiled.

"Do ya need ta get anythin'?"

"Ahh..No. Maybe more food? I have a horse, but that's it."

"Alright." Shiro looked to Ichigo.

"Are ya done eatin'?" Ichigo nodded, and Shiro looked at Nel and chuckled.

"You should eat." Nel nodded, going to do just that. While the woman ate they described the map they had worked on last night, she nodded and listened. She couldn't help but feel Grimmjow would be proud of her. She played with her food towards the end of her meal and Shiro raised a brow. "Ya good?"

"Yeah! Just thinking." Shiro nodded.

"Not now." Shiro replied

"I figured." Shiro stood.

"I'm gonna go get Tensa ready." Ichigo nodded.

"Alright." He left the other two to finish what every else they needed and Nel looked to Ichigo.

"How long have you been working together."

"...We met yesterday." Nel's eyes widened.

"What? You guys act so..." Ichigo raised a brow.

"Like you're worked together for a really long time." Ichigo shook his head.

"No..Just a lot had to be down so we both had to shove our feelings about Paladins and Death Knights down."

"Then you do it well." Nel said with a twinkle in her eye. She finished her food, and Ichigo watched her walk back upstairs with a raised brow. Why was everyone being cryptic?

* * *

As they were getting ready to leave, they heard screaming. The three plate wearers looked at each other before all breaking into action. They ran out of the stable to see ghouls. Shiro smirked, as he pulled out his two handler and called some of the ghouls to fight for him. The three split up to cover the small village more efficiently. They made quick work of the ghouls, they came back to the middle, looking around. No one seemed to be dead.

"Why would those be here?"

"Someone is testing the waters." The ghouls Shiro had taken control of suddenly dropped dead, and Shiro paid them no mind.

"Like who?" Nel looked around then stopped.

"..Like them?" Shiro and Ichigo looked too see three death knights. Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly." They noticed that the ground underneath Shiro turned red.

"It's been ages, Shirosaki." Said one of the death knights.

"It's funny, that you found Isshin's son." Ichigo frowned.

"What do you know about Isshin Kurosaki?" One of them smiled cruelly.

"That your partner was responsible for his death." Ichigo spun on Shiro and his eyes widened. _Had he killed Isshin?_

 _"_ Ichigo.." Shiro started but Ichigo threw his shield at one of them, effectively knocking one of their horse.

"Not now." Ichigo said, with little emotion. Nel looked between the two men before charging forward, after Ichigo. Shiro growled softly, Shiro gripping one of them towards himself, pulling them into the two handed blade. Nel noticed how the two weren't fighting together at the moment, but battling seperately. She focused back on the battle in front of her.

It was quiet evident that they hadn't really swallowed their differences like Ichigo said.

* * *

"Why can't you remember that?!" Ichigo yelled over the bodies of those they had just dealt with.

"I jus' don'! It's not tha' easy, Ichigo! It's not like I WANT to forget!"

"I asked you when we met. I ASKED you if that was you."

"Even if it was, Ichigo, what choice did I have." Glowing golds bore into warm brown eyes, the fury in them faultered.

"Even if it was me that killed him, and if I also killed your mother, I wouldn't have had a choice. They would have jus' found another successful reserrection to take my place." Shiro said, part of him, the part of him that remembered Grimmjow telling him that he was irreplaceable among the ranks, knew that was a lie. "Its true, I remember how I died but after that, up until I was deemed champion I don' remember!" Shiro looked down and growled. Ichigo knew it wasn't fair of him to do this, but he was upset.

"I just..by the Light, Shiro.." Ichigo said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I did..Jus'..Don' abandon this yet. This is what he wants and if ya stick with us, with me, then we can get ya some vengeance, yeah?" Ichigo looked back to the glowing golds and he sighed before nodding. Nel looked between the two.

"Ah...Should we check on everyone?" Ichigo looked at her and then nodded.

"Yeah." Ichigo walked away from them, going to start checking around the five building village.

* * *

 **AN** : I know, this chapter isn't nearly as long. Its just because of life is all. I hope you enjoyed!

One thing I need to mention too is that the Kingdom of Lordaeron's captial is ALSO called Lordaeron. I'll try to emphasize that when I'm talking about the kingdom or city. I encourage you to read the WoW Wikia about Lordaeron. This story is set in The Wrath of the Lich King expansion so if you don't wanna confuse yourself and you're unfamiliar start with the history and go form there c:

Favorite! Follow! Critque! Review!

Later days and nights, Hollows!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : So...WOW FACTS!

 **Arthas Menethil; The Lich King.**

Crown Prince of Lordaeron and Knight of the Silver Hand, was the son of King Terenas Menethil II and heir to the kingdom's throne. He was trained as a paladin by Uther the Lightbringer and became inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand. Arthas also had a romantic relationship with the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. Committed to the protection of his people, Arthas was determined to stop the plague of undeath from infecting Lordaeron.

Despite his promising beginnings, Arthas became one of the darkest and powerful beings Azeroth would ever know. Although he killed the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, he was unable to stop the plague's spread and resorted to increasingly desperate methods, such as purging the city of Stratholme from its infected. Taking up the cursed runeblade called Frostmourne, Arthas was finally able to defeat the undead leader Mal'Ganis, but in so doing he lost his soul. Becoming a death knight of the Scourge, he led the undead forces in destroying Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas and Dalaran. Arthas afterward made his way to the Frozen Throne of Icecrown and merged with the Lich King.

 **Stratholme**

The city of Stratholme was the northernmost and second most populous city of the kingdom of Lordaeron and is the city where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded. Today, Stratholme is the Scourge's capital in Lordaeron. The mad Prince Arthas ravaged Stratholme in the Third War and the undead moved in soon after. Stratholme burns to this day

 **Info courtesy of the WoWWiki**

* * *

Even though they were tired, they headed out anyways after their battle. Two days of traveling had exhausted those that were of the living, and Shiro saw it. It's not that they couldn't handle going further, its that they hadn't stopped.

"Aight, we're stoppin'."

"What? Why?" Ichigo mumbled, then yawned. His horse jerked a bit, as to stir the Paladin riding upon it. Nel stretched.

"We're fiinnee Shirosaki."

"It ain't a damn contest." Shiro snapped, looking to Ichigo. "Ya should know better." Over the course of the last couple days, Ichigo didn't think that Shiro would be one to hover, to tell them what to do. He wasn't stupid, he knew why the mages chose a heavily experienced fighter, and one that had laughed at death's fate. He knew they chose Shiro to keep him level-headed, still a mystery as to why they believed that Shiro would do that for him.

Ichigo simply sighed and waved him off.

"We'll stop, It's not smart, we get it." Shiro nodded, before shaking his head. He suddenly felt old, having to tell the less experienced to take a break. Nel hopped off her horse when they reached the next wooded area. This area of Lordaeron had many unfriendly undead creatures running around it from the plague that had ravaged portions of it, and that had not been tended too.

It was best to have some cover than being near the roadway where those that were trying to take advantage of the darkness there, couldn't see them so easily. Luckily, Shiro was always the lookout, he wasn't injured, so he happily stayed awake to starve off any memories. Nel, however, was intensely curious. She wanted to know about Grimmjow's last bit of..unlife. She wanted to know if he had retained the same ideologies and personalities. As Shiro got the fire going for them, and then Ichigo get the food started, Nel grabbed a few logs to sit on and made sure the three steeds were fastened to the tree they had used to build the tent next to.

"Hey, Shiro?" Shiro looked over from where he was, reading some book that had what she assumed were runes.

"Yeah?" Glowing gold stared at her as if knowing what she was going to ask. Ichigo looked at the two as he stirred the pot.

"..I was just...Could you tell me about him..?" Shiro was quiet. He looked at his book, closing his eyes with a sigh as he nodded.

"Aight." Nel's eyes widened and so did Ichigo's. Shiro looked at Ichigo's shocked face and chuckled. "I don' even know where ta start," Shiro said, which sounded like he was more so speaking to himself. "Grimmjow was resurrected after me, We got really close after.." Shiro's eyes slid to Ichigo's who was frowning. "..After one o' the Princes wanted ta start an elite Death Knight force. Grimmjow could have easily been the leader of it too if he hadn't been so damned stubborn." Shiro looked out into the woods, wistfully.

"I suppose I was too...Still am. Grimmjow and I were one o' the few that made it out of that squad alive, most of the other's died in combat, we had a friend tha' made it." Ichigo could see the word 'friend' felt foreign on Shiro's tongue. He kept listening. "Tha's when Grimm started rebellin' more."

Shiro was quiet for a moment. The Paladin and Warrior saw the momentary anger that passed over their storyteller's face. "I still ta this day am pissed I didn' realize how things were gonna go sooner. We met someone from our home.." Shiro winced, thinking so much about his past wasn't just emotionally painful, it was physically painful.

It was almost like he was still rooting around in his head. Shiro's eyes widened at the thought.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked, after a moment. Shiro looked at the other, Nel and Ichigo both saw that the glow to his eyes lacked luster to them.

"...That's enough for now Shiro." Nel felt better knowing that Grimmjow has at least retained his hardheadedness. Right now though, the past could wait, as her newest comrade was obviously not fairing too well with recounting said past. She felt bad.

"Ya sure?" Shiro's voice was soft, and Nel nodded. Ichigo handed her some food as they leaned back. He felt the exhaustion wearing on him and seeping into his bones as he ate. Ichigo felt the concern for Shiro deep in his gut, and he knew he wouldn't shake it until he could ask. He tried to sigh that feeling in his stomach away but to no avail. They went over the map quickly, before the sunset, and the two living members of their party went to retire. Nel, however, stopped Ichigo before going into the tent.

"Talk to him?"

"What? Why?" Nel rolled her eyes.

"Because One-" Nel held her pointer finger up to count her points"-that stunt that you two pulled back home will only slow us down." Ichigo scowled as she continued "Two, I think it'll be good for you two." Nel smirked at his dissatisfied look.

"Fine." Nel nodded as she officially was off to bed, and Ichigo sighed. He was tired, but he knew what she meant. When Ichigo walked over, he saw Shiro was reading that book again. Shiro looked up and immediately, his face showed his irritation.

"Why aren't ya in be-"

"I wanted to apologize." Shiro stopped and raised a brow.

"It ain't tha' important ta me-"

"It is to me though..I don't know why I'm being so irrational, I try to give people the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise.." Ichigo looked off into the forest. "I guess I just didn't process how hard it is for you to..go back to the past." Shiro nodded after a moment.

"It is, Its a huge mind game fer me." Ichigo raised a brow and looked at Shiro, sitting next to him.

"Oh?" Shiro sighed and shut his book.

"I..I don' know if everyone else is like this..I jus' think tha'..I'm back ta when he knew everythin' goin' on in my head." Ichigo frowned deeply.

"The Lich King?" Shiro nodded.

"Or if it's an actual memory...My stories with Grimmjow...It's...It's clear but when I get ta points tha' he gave me orders it gets really fuzzy. It gets clearer when I sleep..but then it's fragmented again." Ichigo was frowning still, yet he nodded.

"Alright, I understand a bit more now." Ichigo sighed, and Shiro was quiet. Ichigo was too until he looked at Shiro. "Do you know how to fight more effectively...ah...with a shield?" Shiro frowned.

"I haven't used one," Shiro replied. Ichigo nodded. "Are ya not good at it or somethin'?" Shiro asked, confused. "Cause ya seemed fine a few days ago." Ichigo's ears reddened.

"You think so?" Shiro nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, ya knew when to protect yourself, us, and when ta hit. The only thing I would tell ya is ta get out of tha' head of yers."

"But-"

"Listen," Shiro said, with a cheeky smirk. "If yer thinkin' through a fight while ya fight it ain't gonna work too well. Evaluate yer enemy, but relyin' on yer trainin' and muscle memory is the best. Yer instincts know best." Ichigo's face reddened, and Shiro laughed. "Why are ya gettin' all flustered, I'm not hittin' on ya." Ichigo nudged the other will a roll of his eyes which made Shiro cackle. "So easily teased, Paladin."

"Oh, whatever, Ebon Knight." Shiro stopped, and he sobered with a smirk still in place.

"Ebon Knight, huh?"

"Well-Yeah...I figured because of what the word Death Knight brings, that Ebon Knight wouldn't bring such a negative idea to people's head." Shiro chuckled.

"Tha's kinda of ya, Ichi but they're still gonna call me Death Knight."

"Well, it starts with me...And don't call me that!" Ichigo scowled.

"Well, ya jus' solidified yer fate wit' tha' reaction, Ichi." Ichigo groaned.

"I can't win." Shiro looked at him thoughtfully, gold on black eyes glowing intensely.

"Tell ya what, when we can, I'll spar wit' ya. How about tomorrow mornin'?" Ichigo chuckled.

"That sounds good too me because I'm not a creature of the night," Ichigo said, with a wiggle of his fingers towards Shiro.

"Oh, fuck off," Shiro said, pushing Ichigo's hands away. Ichigo laughed. "Go to bed, human."

"Yeah yeah. Good night, Shiro." Shiro grinned.

"Night, Ichi." Ichigo returned to the tent, to which he hadn't expected Nel to be actually asleep. He was grateful for it, as he laid down to join the sleeping world. Shiro on the other hand was back reading his book. Listening to every little thing that occurred in the forest, but other than that, he was relatively alone until the morning. He had started making food for the others, prior to them waking up.

"Wow, that's really nice! Thanks, Shiro!" Nel had praised and Shiro chuckled.

"I can't be nice?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Nel said, and Shiro grinned at her.

"Sure, Sure." Ichigo chuckled at the interaction.

"Ya ready, Ichi?" Nel's eyebrows rose and she looked to the Paladin.

"Ichi?"

"By the Light-"

"The Light ain't gonna save yer ass, now lets spar." Ichigo scowled before he groaned and went to get his things. Nel chuckled. Shiro got up, grabbing not his two-hander but his two one-handers.

"Why not grab that one?"

"This disease works better with two one-handers." Nel frowned

"Which one?" The air around Shiro cooled, and his skin seemed to harden some.

"Frostfever." He replied. Nel watched as him and Ichigo stood out from the campsite, Ichigo's shield at the ready. He cried out, as he thrust his one-hander in the air, the ground that circled around him glowed gold, and Shiro's footsteps froze and withered the ground.

"Going all out, huh?" Ichigo called, staring nervously at the result of Shiro's steps.

"Don't worry too much, Ichigo. Frostfever is easily countered by some of yer spells. It'll give ya the upper hand, at some point you should be able to handle my Blood Plague. If ya can manage tha', then you should be golden."

"What makes your Blood Plague so special?" Shiro grinned, eyes glowing as he readied his weapons.

"Cause I'm the best." Ichigo was put on the immediate defensive. Nel watched them spar, munching on some snacks she had packed. Metal clanged together, grunts and cries of battle were heard. For Ichigo, their was nagging anxiety creeping up the back of his neck.

"Come on, Ichigo! I know ya got better in ya."

"I'm trying!"

"No, ya aren't! Don' be afraid and actually fight!" Ichigo growled, yet he didn't swing. Shiro's eyes narrowed and suddenly, a blizzard was assaulting Ichigo, the cold making him shiver and grip onto his shield and sword. The storm shifted, and Ichigo was at a loss for what to do. He was trying to think, and he knew that was something that usually gets him in trouble in the heat of battle.

Shiro came down hard with both swords, catching Ichigo while being wrapped up in his own thoughts. His stance was great, but Shiro saw the fear in his face as Shiro met his shield. Ichigo grunted before Shiro was knocked away but a swipe of a translucent holy magic-ed hammer, after Ichigo made a swinging motion with his sword. The undead man grunted, thankful that his armor protected him from the holy magic. He knew he was being risky right here, but knew he could heal later. He knew that Ichigo needed to be nudged.

Ichigo's chest tightened at the thought of the cracks and scarring he knew would occur if that hammer had truly hit Shiro's skin. Shiro was suddenly gone, He frowned, his knees still bent and ready to react. He closed his eyes as he felt around him, he swung his shield when he felt the cold air return at his back this time, with a cry, with the shield bringing resistance to being swung. He met Shiro's blades just in time. Ichigo's shield shone when it was hit, and built up on itself, the edges becoming more radiant and large.

Shiro grunted, knowning he couldn't pass into the shadow realm again to move as quickly as he did. Ichigo and him were looking at each other in the eyes as they went to swing again, neither one thinking and just doing what had been taught. Every swing that Ichigo made was clumsy and hesitant, making Shiro want to just shake him. Ichigo had a good grip, a good stance, and a good understanding of how to use his powers but, it would seem he was thinking too much about what all of that could mean. Ichigo was beginning to sweat, as he tried to keep up with how fast Shiro was able to be with his shorter swords and the lack of living needs getting in his way. Shiro's bones had creaked in the beginning of this battle. Ichigo having been so close he had heard it and winced. These thoughts, the ones of Ichigo thinking about Shiro's advantages and disadvantages was what solidified the spar's winner.

Shiro spun and halted his sword right near Ichigo's neck, after seeing Ichigo's face, and the falter in his movements, it had given Shiro the opportunity to end this very one sided spar. Nel was at this point, leaned back and watching the two with some surprise. Ichigo was downcast, and Shiro just sighed.

"Aight, I'm gonna go start gettin' Tensa ready." Shiro said, by the look on Ichigo's face it told him that he really didn't want to talk at the moment. He knew Ichigo wasn't stupid, but he saw what Byakuya had told him in Dalaran. He hadn't noticed it back in the village, but now he was remembering that it wasn't Ichigo that had dealt the final blows, it had been him and him alone that had ended the Death Knights they had encountered. He wasn't too sure about Nel, but if he was the only one in this party that had that much experience then they were in trouble.

After about a half an hour, they were back on the road. It was relatively quiet, until Shiro sighed through his nose.

"Ichigo-"

"I know."

"Hold on, listen. Yer not bad." Ichigo rolled his eyes and raised a brow. "Ya need ta not try and riddle things out in a fight...Ya have to fight like the confidence of a seasoned fighter." Shiro was quiet. "Ya haven't killed someone, have ya."

"I've killed creatures..animals..but no not a person." Ichigo replied quietly. Shiro nodded.

"Ya also need ta stop relyin' on the Light so much." Ichigo frowned.

"You use your powers, though."

"I didn't use them to get the upper hand though." Ichigo was quiet again. Nel looked between the two and Shiro looked to her. "What 'bout ya?"

"Me..? Oh..I have. Once. I know what you're talking about." She spoke quietly for once. Shiro frowned. "I..I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tha's fair." Shiro responded. Ichigo was quiet. "I'm not saying it's a good thing..Killin' people is jus' a thing fer me..Actin' like ya can and are capable though in battle is wha' can save ya though." Ichigo was quiet.

"I know." Ichigo responded. "It's just the way it has been, I've..always..just felt..not right about doing it." Shiro nodded.

"I get it. I really do."

"If you're going to be a participant in a war, then be ready for that to happen." Nel added, Shiro nodded in agreement. Ichigo was quiet.

"I know..It's why I don't try and affiliate with the Alliance verse Horde stuff." There was silent agreement before they saw the beginnings of a city, one that burned. This indicated that it was specifically, Stratholme. "Waiiit a moment, why did we end up here?" Shiro frowned and grabbed the map.

"This isn't our map." Shiro said with finality. He looked at Nel.

"I don't have it, you can look through my things." Shiro swore under his breath. The two living horses in the party were extremely unnerved by being at the city.

"We need to turn around." Ichigo said and Shiro nodded, eyes narrowing at the city. He then groaned as his head started to spin.

"Shiro?" Shiro waved him off.

"Go." Shiro urged, and they spun around to head back. Shiro, Ichigo, and Nel were doing just that when they were met with Rukia and Renji.

"Ichigo! You need to come back with us."

"What? Why?"

"They're getting ready to move Dalaran to Northrend."

"What?! No!" Ichigo yelled.

"They have too, Ichigo. The Magi of Dalaran are in danger, and we're needed on the front." Shiro's eyes widened.

"If this small mission was meant for an exersice, he is not ready!" Ichigo's head snapped to Shiro.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me if I'm ready or not! My sisters will be closer to the front!" Ichigo looked at Renji, with pleading.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I can't do anything..I've tried." Shiro sighed.

"Are her and I invited?" Renji looked at Shiro and Nel with narrowed eyes.

"We can Han-"

"Brother wants you back, Shiro. I'm sure the Ebon Knights will want you at the front. If you're willing, Warrior, you can come with. At this point, everything helps." Shiro was looking at Ichigo's deep deep scowl. Shiro sighed and dismounted.

"It's faster to go by portal, or if we need ta we can fly from Acherus."

"We can portal, I can do it," Rukia said, Renji's lip having curled at the idea of going to Acherus "I have enough mana." Shiro nodded, Ichigo was quiet for once and it was concerning to those who knew him. The five of them prepared themselves, as the woman transported them to Dalaran.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

"Leave me alone, I need to find my sisters." Dalaran was hustling about, getting ready for the major transport that was going to take place for the city, from one continent to another. Nel stopped and she frowned deeply at how he just treated Shiro and herself.

"He's not being reasonable."

"No he's not, and if things are tha' bad he's gonna get himself killed doin' shit like that." Shiro growled and Nel looked to him.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Don' worry bout me, Nel." The two brought their horses to Ukitake and the man looked releved to see Shiro.

"Shiro, could you help me with making sure all the animals are ready for the transport?" Shiro nodded, Ukitake looked to Nel "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you with Shiro?"

"Yes, I can help too if you need it." The man nodded, with a smile.

"The more the merrier" Nel smiled at him. Shiro was lost in thought as he helped tie all the horses up and lock the smaller animals up. They were quiet literally battening down the hatches. "Where is Ichigo?"

"He's going to find his sisters.." Nel sighed.

"Go." Shiro frowned at the woman.

"What?" Ukitake nodded.

"You don't want to leave him to brood. Go find him, if he's truly mad."

"See? He gets it?" Shiro was quiet before he nodded.

"Alright." The man took their advice and went about finding Ichigo, going to his home that used to be an inn. He knocked, Karin coming and answering. She nodded to the back.

"He's trainning." Shiro sighed and nodded. He didn't know why he was going out of his way to make sure he was okay, he didn't know why he cared.

"Ichigo-" Shiro started when he saw Ichigo in the back practically throwing his sword around in anger.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"You're proving my point." Ichigo spun on him.

"You think _I'm_ not ready to go to Northrend? _You're_ not ready to go to Northrend!" Ichigo yelled and Shiro's eyebrows hit his hairline. "I saw what happened at Stratholme! You're influenced by it still! What's not to say you'll go back to working for-"

"Listen ya arrogant Paladin," Shiro hissed "You're _not_ ready because ya throw tantrums when ya don' get yer way! You have so much potential Ichigo, I saw it at the stables and I saw it when I was sparrin' ya but ya let yer damned pride get in the way! However, right now yer provin' my damned point. Takin' cheap shots at me, and makin' It seem like _I'm_ the issue. Don' ya _dare imply_ tha' I would go back ta tha' life style." Shiro growled and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, Shirosaki. I'm not ready but that doesn't mean I won't protect my family and friends."

"Don' be stupid, Kurosaki." Shiro said, before turning to leave. Ichigo watched, but was too stubborn to catch him. Shiro stormed out of the house, Yuzu and Karin looking at where he left. Shiro was just thinking about how his stubbornness was so akin to Grimmjow's.

"Why do I get stuck with the suicidal ones!" He yelled, at no one in particular. Those bustling about looked at him cautiously and he sneered at him. He found his way back to the stables in time before Dalaran was finally starting transport.

* * *

 **AN:** HI! I know, it's been awhile. I'm trying man, this story is a tad hard to write with all the fact checking that goes into each piece of lore, lol.

I hope you enjoyed! I know..silly boys.

Favorite! Follow! Review! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW FACTS, MY GUYS!**

 **Dalaran:**

Dalaran (aka Dalaran City) is a magocratic city-state which was once located by the Lordamere Lake on the Alterac Mountains shore in the Eastern Kingdoms. With the beginning of the War against the Lich King its leaders, the Kirin Tor, have used their powers to move the city over the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend in order to use it as a front to attack the armies of the Lich King.

The Kirin Tor rule the single inner fortress, the Violet Citadel, has served as the focal point for magi and the study of the arcane throughout human history. The kingdom's national color is violet and its flag is a yellow, possibly golden, eye set against a light purple background.

 **Northrend:**

Northrend is the northern, icy continent of the world of Azeroth, and the source of the evil Scourge. It is also the home of Icecrown Citadel, the seat of the malevolent Lich King. The continent is featured in the World of Warcraft expansion, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.

 **Darion Mograine (GASP) An extra fact?!:**

Darion Mograine is the Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, an order of death knights which turned renegade after being sent by the Lich King to the region east of Tyr's Hand. He is the son of Alexandros Mograine and a former knight of the Argent Dawn. He came into possession of Corrupted Ashbringer after killing his father in Naxxramas as part of a failed rescue plan carried out by some members of the Argent Dawn and used it to kill himself and free his father's soul. He became a death knight of the Scourge.

If you wanna, lookin up the looks of Acherus would probably be the best if you want a clearer image of it c: 

**Info courtesy of the WoW Wikia**

* * *

Shiro returned to Acherus, he had offered for Nel to join him but she was interested in Dalaran and trying to be helpful there.

"Are ya sure?" Shiro asked. "There could be more for ya there in regards ta Grimm." Nel had simply nodded and smiled.

"I've got time for that, right now I'm needed here to aid as many as I can." Shiro had just nodded with a slight smile before he had summoned the portal to his home in the sky. When he got there, it wasn't too far from where Dalaran had ended up in Northrend. It was nice to be home, but it left a pit in his stomach. He was quickly swarmed by some of the ghouls he had helped raise as he walked further into the top level of Acherus.

Coming down the stairs that were placed on either side of the portal that took them to the lower level, he found the higher ranking death knights looking at the map of Northrend. They were very close to where Icecrown was, but they were trying to find the best way to go about bringing troops in. It would be stupid just to plant either Acherus or the city on the Lich King's doorstep. Everyone in Acherus that had been around for the beginning of the end of their loyalty to the Lich King knew that he had more sky power than them.

"You're back?" Was the question, Shiro looked to an old friend to the left of him as he entered the circle.

"My partnership with the Paladin didn't work out," Shiro said bitterly. The woman narrowed her glowing blue eyes. The two turned to give their full attention to the map, as Darion explained the positions of some of the troops of the Lich King's.

"We need more information than that," Lilithra spoke, she was less than pleased, to say the least. Shiro was frowning at the map as him and Darion made eye contact.

"No. I'm not doin' tha' shit." Shiro said, the ghoul that had followed him tilted his head up to his master. Shiro crossed his arms, armor clanking and digging into his skin that was uncomfortable, yet he couldn't be bothered.

"Shirosaki, you and everyone else here knows that you're the best person we have here to lead an effort like that."

"Yeah, Yeah." Shiro waved him off. They stared at each other before the meeting was adjourned, for the time being, letting Shiro take his two-hander off of his back and make his way to the lower floor, where the rune-forges were being used and the battlegrounds were full. He made his way, past the armorsmiths, weaponsmiths, and new ghouls as he went to finally, runeforge his sword. Shiro sighed as he looked between the forge and the sword. He didn't want to, he could still feel the power Grimmjow had placed there.

He also knew that the sword would start taking more damage if he didn't put his own power into the weapon. He looked down at his little shadow of a ghoul who tilted his head.

"What do ya think, Gaki?*" Shiro said to the fresh ghoul and it simply grumbled and twitched his jaw. Shiro sighed again before he placed the other weapons on a stand close by so it was just him and this sword as he placed it between him and the runeforge. He started the process, the rune of which he was placing onto the sword starting to form in the air above it. Shiro had his hands out as he poured his runepower into the blade, his knees bent to brace himself. The ghoul beside him took a seat as he waited loyally for Shiro to finish. He was one of the few ghouls ever that had retained some bit of loyalty and followed Shiro around.

Shiro felt the pit in his stomach grow as he finished the ritual, he collected his sword and felt desperate for Grimmjow's signature, but was stricken to find it gone.

* * *

"Nel?!"

"Oh Hey, Ichigo, glad to see you again," Nel said, sitting outside the stables.

"I know..I know." Nel just gave him a look as he sat down next to her. Nel looked away from him and watched the various people walk by.

"That was a dick move, but I get it," she reprimanded, with a tinge of hurt to her tone.

"I get it, okay?" Ichigo replied and Nel was quiet. "I have sisters..I'm all they have left." Nel was still quiet before she nodded.

"You really hurt Shiro."

"I hurt Shiro?!" Ichigo said after having taken a moment to stare at her. "He hurt me!" Nel's eyebrows hit her forehead.

"Oh?" Ichigo was quiet. He felt like he was straying from himself for some odd reason. Ichigo frowned deeply. "I know from the first time I talked to you that this" Nel gestured to Ichigo's entire form, "Is not really you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Nel sighed.

"Shiro is someone and something new to you, someone that really does challenge you but doesn't do it in a disrespectful way." Ichigo nodded slowly as he listened. "You both do it to one another. You challenge Shiro in a way that he doesn't remember, and he's trying to cope with that, okay?" Nel watched the man beside her as he nodded.

"That's true...Can I meet you back here?" Ichigo asked and Nel smiled with a nod.

"Of course, where ya goin' Ichigo~?" Ichigo scowled at her as he stood, but not before looking at her and telling her thank you. He made his way to the landing area, paid for a ride, and was off to Acherus, when he got there he blew some air into his hands to warm the metal and his face from the brisk flight. At first, he was stopped, by a Blood Elf that was hustling to a meeting had stopped, and smiled. Ichigo was slightly unnerved by the woman, she had black hair, a scarred face, and the smile she presented was one that seemed like she was reading his soul.

"Shiro's Paladin?" Ichigo's face erupted crimson.

"Uh-his partner...Yes." The Elf simply nodded her head to the table that was centered, Ichigo picked Shiro out immediately, he was pacing just outside the pillars that surrounded the table.

"This is the only way, Shirosaki to bring them out!" Yelled a Death Knight. Glowing golds fixed to the Night Elf that had spoken.

"You know that it would dig a deeper hole for the knights in this hold!" Shiro yelled, coming back to the table with his gold eyes blazing. "You want ta get the livin' killed! They will not survive the storms here!" He yelled.

"Shiro-"

"I'm done here fer taday. Apparently, we're not above tha' piece of shit on tha' throne after all." Shiro growled. The woman beside Ichigo cleared her throat and walked into the circle.

"You've got a guest, Shiro." Shiro looked to her then to Ichigo, where he sobered himself a raised a brow.

"..Thanks Lil." The woman waved him off and took his place as he walked out from the pillared area. A ghoul tagged along with them that Ichigo hadn't yet seen around Shiro.

"What are ya doin' here?" Shiro asked and Ichigo was quiet for a moment, looking at the scar that ran over a corner of his lip, and a few others scattered about his face. Shiro's glowing gold eyes were intense, not full of malice but not entirely friendly either.

"Can we talk?" Shiro looked back at the table that held the other's he had been arguing with. He caught the look of glowing greens before Shiro sighed. He looked back at Ichigo before nodding.

"Fine." Shiro nodded for him to follow as they went to walk around Acherus. Ichigo was looking around, as they walked in relative silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry..for what I said."

"Ya have a habit of doin' tha'," Shiro said as he walked, kicking a piece of metal. Ichigo winced before he nodded.

"I know..I don't know what's gotten into me lately.." Ichigo trailed off before Shiro sighed.

"You're not helpless, either." Ichigo looked at Shiro and the other finally looked at him.

"I also get where you're coming from," Ichigo replied after looking away. Shiro nodded.

"Thanks." They went back to being quiet like something hovered in the air. Ichigo looked around some more before he noticed Shiro's two-hander glowing like a Death Knight's sword should.

"What happened to your sword?" Ichigo watched Shiro's body tense.

"I...refreshed the rune." Shiro replied Ichigo frowned at his demeanor.

"Shiro..Will you come to the front with me?" Shiro stopped and stared at Ichigo.

"Why are they goin' to the front? There's a storm on the front." Ichigo nodded.

"I know, it's stupid..but I couldn't convince them." Shiro groaned. Ichigo watched the ghoul next to Shiro get nervous.

"Did ya jus' get this news?"

"Renji came and told me."

"..Does everyone want a death wish?" Shiro whispered before he looked down and groaned. "I've been arguin' against tha' same plan.." Ichigo watched him before he looked up at him. "You're goin'?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Shiro sighed before he chuckled.

"Well I guess I'm goin' too..someone has to keep your ass outta trouble." Ichigo rolled his eyes and Shiro merely cackled.

* * *

Shiro and himself made it to the frontlines with Nel in tow. The two alive beings were as bundled up as they could get with their armor on. Shiro kept looking back to them, and Nel would wave them off. The ghoul that had stuck to Shiro had decided to tag along, they walked through the camp to the center, where the biggest tent was placed. When they made it in, Nel and Ichigo took a deep breath in the warm air. The heat reaching and feeling nearly uncomfortable with wind kissed skin.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at Renji who was standing with a few other people. Shiro saw Darion, as the three of them walked forward to join them at the table that they ate at around the fire. The tent was large and ventilated, Shiro and Darion shared a look as they sat down. Most of those in the tent were Paladins, other were Mages and a few Death Knights.

"Hey Renji, when will the others be coming?" Renji looked at Rukia from across the table then to Ichigo.

"They won't be coming until the assault on Icecrown is finalized." Ichigo's face turned immediately from trying to be positive to a full-on scowl.

"What?" Ichigo demanded and Darion from Shiro's side took a deeper interest in his mannerisms. "They won't be here for the actual work but they'll be here when we go to end it to get the glory? We need them here now, not when it suits them."

"They said they can't afford to put troops on the front-lines right now." Replied Renji and Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We can provide more support," Darion said and the Paladins looked to him with distrust. Ichigo looked grateful. Shiro sighed.

"He primarily means Ghouls."

"No. Not those...things" One Paladin reprimanded. The ghoul behind Shiro made a displeased noise and Shiro smirked at the Paladin.

"Well, I guess we let irreplaceable livin' bein's take the charge, huh?" Shiro stood up and some hands went to their swords. Ichigo and Shiro shared a look.

"Ghouls will eat our dead." Shiro sighed.

"A price when they can be used as a way to get in and disrupt his forces," Shiro replied. "If you would listen, and understood the enemy more, they'll be eating corpses too."

"So where does that place you apart from them?" Renji challenged and Ichigo shot him a look. Shiro and Renji stared at each other for a moment.

"We can make our own decisions," Shiro replied with a tint of sadness. "But I guess we do need to kill to survive so, there's tha'." Shiro finished before he quirked a brow at the tattooed Paladin, a challenge taking over the sadness that had been in glowing golds. Ichigo saw him push away the initial sadness before he looked at the mission's captain, Kensei. The battle-hardened man crossed his arms and huffed.

"This infighting will do nothing for us."

"How is it infighting when they're not one of us?" One Paladin challenged. Rukia sighed deeply.

"Will you stuff that pride of yours down for a moment?" She yelled and the table went quiet.

"Why you-"

"All of our prejudices against one another will not help us win this war." Ichigo looked at Shiro and smirked a bit. Shiro raised an amused brow. Shiro did guess that meant the two of them were ahead of the curve because the issues they had weren't to do with their classes. Nel looked between the two with a glint before she gave her attention to the others in the tent.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open to the sound of battle. He quickly scrambled up, the cold air adding to the feeling that imminent battle provides. He had his armor on, having been taught to sleep upright on the frontline. He saw a ghoul push his way the ghoul looked up and tilted his head at the young Paladin.

".. Ah...Shiro?"

"Shi..ro." It growled. Ichigo nodded, he grabbed his shield and sword, as the ghoul led him out the opening of the tent. He saw the battle, saw the enemy forces and he suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. More so than he ever had felt before. They couldn't tell the other side from the Ebon Knights, and he hoped no one would take advantage of their current situation.

In Ichigo went, beside some of his Paladin brethren, that of which helped him employ their shield wall tactic before all hell broke loose. Giant Wyrms, came from the sky, bringing with them snow and ice. Through the snow and ice came ghouls, many and all at once. Whatever tactics they have going, faded into a sheer panic to keep from being overwhelmed.

"Ichigo!" He heard the warbled tone, he spun to see Shiro making way to him, he could see the strain on his hands as he spun, and used his might to behead an enemy ghoul. His personal ghouls made a meal out of it, whether it was cannibalism or not, they didn't care. Ichigo made way to the other, Shiro made way and put himself at Ichigo's back. "Where's yer crew and Nel?"

"Why do you care about them?"

"Cause they're important ta ya, where are they?" Ichigo hissed as his shield took a beating before a golden light flashed at Shiro's back and he shook his head. "Stay here and don' get killed." Ichigo threw a scowl back at him. The ghouls that were loyal to Shiro stood around Ichigo to aid him as Shiro virtually disappeared before popping up behind the enemy that held Ichigo's attention.

Shiro grimaced as he looked about. He weighed his options of disease at this moment. He made a quick decision of blood as a wyrm rained down frozen hell on him. He kept going, he wasn't as fast with his two-hander but his defenses in this disease were unmatched. Black and purple light came out from his arm to pull the small wyrm to him, with as much strength he could muster to force such a beast to him.

It took some work, but he was able to kill the great beast. He found Renji and Rukia together, he tapped them to follow, and Rukia provided a warm path with fire magic. He found Nel breaking a ghoul's skull with a nearby rock, she looked up at them with her big hazel eyes behind her helmet and her eyes showed her relief.

"Wait, Where's Ichigo?"

"Closer to the camp," Shiro responded.

"Why would you leave him there?" Renji reprimanded. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm not savin' each an every one of ya." Shiro hissed. Renji fumed but Rukia pushed him forward to make haste to Ichigo's location. When they got closer, there were a few enemy Death Knights in the area, their group jumping to the fight when Ichigo saw them and joined. Shiro watched him battle, and he was good but his position still stood, what was going to get him killed the look of thought in his eyes.

Ichigo heard a cry, from an outmatched Mage, of which was lower in talent than Rukia, his Paladin having succumbed to battle. Ichigo spun from the opponent that he was facing, stunning him as he turned. Ichigo didn't stop to check the stun, as he went to help the unknown Mage. Shiro turned and, with horror, saw the Death Knight use his wraith walk with a means to stab him in a weak part of his armor. Shiro felt his blood warm as he copied the other, stumbling with the overuse of his runic power to use himself as a shield.

Shiro took the stab to the juncture of his neck. Glowing blues of the night elf death knight were evident and cold as they drove it further into Shiro. He gasped out, with the loss of blood. Shiro spat on the others face, and with a sudden green tint and the growl of ghouls, the distracted death knight was taken down for food for the risen ghouls. Shiro hit his knees. Ichigo had been preoccupied, he turned with his triumph and his face completely crumpled.

"Shiro?!" He put his weapons down before he ran over, Shiro grasping his sword as it glowed and he swore. Ichigo came over and kneeled in front of him. "That's a lot of blood..are you...I can..I can heal-"

"Stop," Shiro said with a rasp. He put a hand up. "Don'," He managed as Ichigo watched the wound start to mend. Shiro hissed.

"Is he okay?!" Nel yelled and Shiro merely nodded. Renji stayed a bit far back.

"Do you have enough power to do that?" Rukia asked and Shiro just spared her a glance. That one loyal ghoul came hobbling over. He stood to watch over his master, ready to fight.

"Shit." Shiro groused as it mended shut, he sighed, still feeling the lack of blood pumping through his system.

"Are..you going to be okay?" Shiro looked at the death knight that had since been devoured and nodded. He placed a hand in the blood left over, and it glowed. Renji grimaced. Ichigo saw the way Shiro had..aged. He looked like he had started to decay. Shiro bowed his head and left it there, the battle around them coming to a slow halt, the enemy retreating when suffice damage had been dealt. Nel looked around, taking her helmet off as she did.

"..We're going to have to regroup," She said, in a soft tone. Rukia nodded her agreement.

"We're going to need those extra hands," Renji said, looking out across the barren landscape that was now painted with startling red against the white canvas of snow. Shiro took a ragged breath, and slowly stood, Ichigo's hand out to offer it if needed. Shiro was still stained with blood, and he knew he'd need to bathe. Shiro and Ichigo shared a look of understanding before Shiro agreed with Renji.

"Especially with tha' incomin' storm. Tha's jus' a taste of what they'll do." Renji looked at him, a hard look of distrust.

"How do we combat it?" Renji asked and Shiro was taken aback by the question before he replied.

"It would be best ta fortify the area," Shiro replied. He was slower right now, taking longer to speak and articulate himself. Rukia frowned at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Shiro waved her off.

"I'm not gonna give ya the grim details," Shiro replied. "I'll be fine." Rukia looked at him skeptically before she seemed to let it go. Ichigo looked over at the still horrified Mage that kneeled next to his fallen Paladin. He got up, collected his arms, and kneeled next to the fellow Paladin.

"May the Light guide you," Ichigo whispered. The Mage looked at him with tears.

"Why did it have to be...her...?" Ichigo put his arm on the man's shoulder.

"We never know.." Ichigo replied. The four others watched Ichigo console the other, and help him get back up. Ichigo was the one that started the process of bringing in the dead. Shiro's ghoul had been waiting for Shiro's command to be able to go have another meal from friend or foe. Shiro looked down.

"Not now, Gaki. Later." The ghoul seemed disheartened but he stood true next to Shiro. Ichigo was shocked when Shiro offered his aid, but it wasn't unwelcome. Renji had raised a brow at Ichigo before the orange haired Paladin simply waved him off. Later, when they had finished, Renji confronted him.

"Ichigo..Is there something going on between you two?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"With Shiro?" Renji nodded.

"Other than being partners for the mages, no," Ichigo replied.

"Are you sure about that, Ichigo?" Renji challenged, and he was taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If things go south, Ichigo...Shiro could very well turn on us and I don't want you to get the way you get." Ichigo turned fully to Renji.

"Things will go south, but not at the hands of Shiro."

"It's been two weeks, and you're already defending him?"

"Because he's taught me more in a few weeks than anyone has tried to!" Ichigo yelled and Renji's tattooed brows rose in annoyance and shock.

"I thought you said he was insulting you?"

"No, I was being bullheaded. I'm trying to not become a person I despise here, Renji!" Ichigo was quiet.

"Don't give up the Light, Ichigo." Ichigo's anger faltered.

"I'm not! What are you even talking about?!"

"Just making sure your loyalties are in the right place," Renji said with finality, before leaving Ichigo be. The young man fumed. He stood there before he swore, grabbing his sword and finding the man that had him and Renji at odds. Shiro was laying with his eyes closed in his tent, his runeblade glowing ever so softly. Glowing gold on black eyes opened to regard Ichigo. He raised a brow at the others face.

"Someone piss in yer porridge?" Shiro asked and Ichigo shook his head, annoyance growing.

"I just...It's nothing. Nevermind." Ichigo turned to leave but Shiro stopped him.

"I gotta go back to Acherus ta tell Lilithra what's happened." He stood with a grunt before he summoned his portal. He looked back at Ichigo and held his hand out. "Comin'?" Ichigo looked at the hand, that had since been washed and took it with a slight smile.

"Alright." Passing through the portal had been odd, and it was odd how Ichigo didn't mind the place Shiro called home. It wasn't pretty by any means. The stains of past battles and abuse on the floor kept the imagination in check, but Ichigo saw how calm Shiro was here and it was a side that was rarely seen from the undead man. Ichigo's head tilted slightly as he watched him talk to another blood elf, whom of which wasn't nearly as pale as the woman named Lilithra.

He was ever so slightly taller than Shiro, and held one of the weapons associated with the blood disease. Shiro seemed to nod before returning to where Ichigo stood on the top floor.

"Weren't you going to talk to Lilithra?"

"She's in Dalaran, Which we can go to next if ya want. I know ya wanna talk to your sisters." Ichigo nodded.

"That'd be nice..Thanks." Shiro offered him a smirk before he leads him to Acherus' landing and taking one of the undead gryphon from the flight master. Ichigo mounted his own, upon its arrival, and the two men were off to Dalaran. Both had helmets on as they flew, and Ichigo was shocked by how much more lethal the armor made Shiro look. When they arrived, they proceeded to Ichigo's home after checking on Ukitake. He was fairing well, considering.

Upon making their way home, Yuzu and Karin nearly set Ichigo off his balance by hugging him. Ichigo was shocked, partially because of Karin.

"We saw all the bodies! We...We were so worried." Shiro hung back with a fond look in his eyes as the family reunited. The girls invited him to dinner again, and he didn't mind to eat. It would help with the scaring on his neck anyway. Ichigo basked in seeing them, knowing that soon he would be gone then more than just a couple of days. When the girls retired, Ichigo turned to Shiro.

"Should we head back to camp?"

"I think if somethin' urgent happens, Rukia will come and port us there," Shiro replied. "Wanna spar?"

"Can you handle that?" Shiro smirked.

"If it makes ya feel better we can jus' use swords and hands. No abilities." Ichigo rolled his eyes at that but Shiro just grinned. "Can't handle it?" Ichigo gave him a look again as he grabbed his sword.

"Fine, let's go...Old man."

"Old man?! I'm not tha' fuckin' old. I'm only twenty-five. Technically I stopped agin' at eighteen." Shiro replied indignantly and Ichigo snickered.

Outside the back of the former inn that the Kurosaki's called home, metal clashed to metal. Shiro encouraged him, by baiting him mostly. Both were sweating at this point, swinging two-handers around wasn't an easy feat, but that's why one stayed in shape. Ichigo started to pick up that Shiro battled like a dancer, almost. He was harsh in his blows but he moved with an odd grace.

Shiro found Ichigo slowly following the other's lead. Shiro grinned as their rhythm increased in speed, Shiro being about to show his true potential more and Ichigo starting to focus more. Ichigo for once could feel the warmth that came off of Shiro from battle. He was watching Shiro, with that look.

They're blades locked, and they were so incredibly close. Ichigo was the first to move without a sword, and it wasn't fighting his hand. Ichigo felt himself lean in and close the distance between his and Shiro's lips. Ichigo heard him gasp, but the feeling of hot skin and sweat from the other encouraged him to return it. He dropped his sword and cupped Ichigo's face as their kiss deepened.

Their mouths opened, their tongues beginning to dance as they did so. Their bodies pressed together, before images of one that had been lost flashed behind his eyelids and he broke off.

"..Ah..Ichigo.." Ichigo's face was red and his eyes were wide. Shiro closed his eyes and his face went downward as his brows furrowed.

"Fuck-I.." Ichigo started but couldn't finish. The cold air hitting his skin harsher than it ever had before.

* * *

 **AN:** Hiya everyone! So sorry this took so long, I've had some things going on in my life...like always.

If you're curious as to how Ichigo's armor and Shiro's look, I'll post them on Majestyssteed on Tumblr if you're curious. Bug me enough and I can draw them in it, and possibly make a master post of everyone else's looks so far. (link to collage: majestyssteed. tumblr post /174543769766 /so-if-youre-reading-forsaken-and-righetous-at )

Also-While we're on the topic: I typically don't write this kind of age gap but when it comes to immortal au's I probably will. Treat Shiro in this fic similar to Vampires or Warlocks.

Thanks for stoppin' by!

*Gaki=Ghoul

Review! Follow! Favorite! and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW FACTS:**

 **Icecrown Citadel (Also called ICC by those of us who grind the shit out of this place in WoW every week for Invincible.):** Icecrown Citadel is the greatest fortress of the Scourge and the last bastion of the dreaded Lich King. Located in the frozen wastes of Icecrown on the continent of Northrend, the Citadel is built around the Frozen Throne that once held the spirit of Ner'zhul until he joined with Arthas Menethil to become the new Lich King. Constructed from saronite, the Citadel is inhabited by some of the strongest and vilest of the Lich King's minions - a great army of the living dead standing between their dark master and those who seek to destroy him.

 **While we're on him, how about Invincible:** Ten years later after Invincible's birth, before Arthas was inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand, Arthas and Invincible were caught in a sudden blizzard while en route to Balnir Farmstead. When Arthas came to a jump that Invincible regularly makes, the horse lost its footing on the ice; propelling the young prince and his mount into rough terrain. Arthas blacked out for mere moments, but his steed was laying in the bloody snow with two broken front legs. Too far from help and unable to heal the wounded horse, Arthas forced himself to drive his sword through the beast's heart in order to relieve his pain. After the storm tapered off, Jorum and Jarim Balnir found the young prince curled up next to his once-majestic mount. Stricken by a mix of guilt and pride, Arthas didn't tell anyone that it was a completely unnecessary jump that leads to the accident. He was buried on the grounds of the Balnir Farmstead at Arthas' request. Invincible's death was one of the events that inspired Arthas to become a paladin.

After the fall of Lordaeron years later, Arthas - now a death knight - ran directly from Lordaeron after murdering his father, to the Balnir Farmstead where Invincible was buried. With the power of Frostmourne, Arthas resurrected the horse as his undead steed. Now fully living up to his name, Invincible could become a spectre and disappear, to be resummoned by Arthas at any time.

 **Info provided by the WoW Wikia**

* * *

Ichigo looked up at Shiro as he looked away.

"Look-I..I can't." Shiro said, his voice was raspier than usual. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Forget I did it." Ichigo just patted his shoulder. "I don't know why I did." Ichigo was quiet. "...We should get back." Shiro nodded his agreement. Ichigo felt his heart sink a bit. Why had he done that? Was he stupid? He then felt Shiro hand him money to pay the flightmaster. Ichigo frowned.

"I don't need this."

Shiro was walking away at this point, without a word. He was wracking his brain. That kiss had set his veins alight in a way that he wasn't sure he wanted. Not only had it done that but it had dug at some painful memories. Shiro visibly winced as he made quick work of making sure he could fly back to camp alone. When he got to camp, Nel found him.

"Hey! Where did you two go?"

"Ah, jus' to Acherus and then Dalaran."

"Oh, okay, where's Ichigo?" They two looked up as a gryphon made way to the makeshift landing of the camp. "Oh. Why did you leave him behind?"

"He was sayin' bye to his sisters so I wanted to give 'em space...How is everyone?" Nel sighed.

"We're managing. You? You took a hit."

"Me? I'm fine. I might sleep tonight but tha's 'bout it." Shiro brushed off.

"Yeah, I think most of our efforts should go to the people that are in imminent danger of dying." Nel nodded.

"That's fair. Any news from up top?" The two men shook their heads.

"I'm gonna go rest," Shiro said, he shouldered past the two and went to his own tent, as he outstretched his hand to the ghoul that had been looking for him in his absence.

"Alright, spill, what happened now?" Nel asked the other and Ichigo frowned at her.

"Nothing?" Nel just quirked a brow.

"...It's really nothing Nel. We set some boundaries is all." Nel frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...Really. Leave it." Ichigo said forcefully and Nel just put her hands up.

"Fine. Fine." She said in defeat. Later that night, while it was relatively quiet, Shiro actually slept and was tormented as usual with memories. Except it was different

"Shiro...Are we really gonna do this?" Shiro looked up at the slightly taller man. He was very much in the nude and Shiro smirked.

"What? Gettin' cold feet?" Grimmjow sneered at the paler.

"No..jus'.." Shiro chuckled and rested a hand on the other's chest as he started to close the distance between their lips.

"Nervous? It's good to feel nervous." Grimmjow looked at him before he rolled his eyes and brought Shiro close to his chest.

"The fuck ya talking about nervous? If anyone should be nervous, it's not us." Grimmjow closed the distance and it was a kiss of teeth and tongue. They groaned into one another's mouth as they indulged in the other. Shiro reached down and grinned against the other's mouth.

"Ah, so I know what gets yer blood pumpin'." Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to gettin' Shiro." Shiro frowned. "Let it go." Shiro frowned even deeper.

"What do ya mean? This?" Shiro gestured down to Grimmjow's sex and the man pulled away and shook his head.

"You're not a coward, Shiro. I don't know why you're running." Shiro tilted his head, was this an..actual dream?

"..Are ya talkin' about Ichigo?"

"I am."

"But-He's got other people he can have. Not me. Not someone that could take what he has."

"Is that just your decision?" Shiro was quiet. "No. It ain't. He made the first move."

"But it's not like it was rational-"

"Who cares? Are you rational? Were you rational when you first asked to have sex with me?" Shiro looked away. "No you weren't, Shirosaki. You know damn well you're being a hypocrite." Shiro backed off from the man in front of him.

"A hypocrite?! How am I a hypocrite?! I lost you!" Shiro backed away from the other with fury. "Ya can't jus' stand here and say tha' kinda shit ta me! Yer not even real. Yer dead! Gone!" Shiro clutched his chest. Sometimes he missed the emptiness that he had felt being under the Lich King's control. Grimmjow just threw his arms in the air.

"Neither of us could help that. How are you sure? Huh?" Grimmjow started to close in on the other.

"Neither of us could help it?! You gave up!" Shiro shot awake at his deepest confession, his breath heating the air and for once in a very long time tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Shiro?" Nel peaked her head in and Shiro looked ready to fight. "Woah Woah Woah, no need to get all bent out of shape I was just checking on you," She stopped at the look of distress and pure agony that was beginning to be buried. "Hey...Are you okay?" Nel didn't like how long it took for Shiro to reply.

"I'm fine," Shiro said with finality. Nel raised a brow at him.

"Shiro...If you need to talk-"

"I said I'm fine now." Shiro hissed, standing and going outside of his tent, passed Nel into the early morning.

"Well fine, it's obvious that something is bothering you because your breath is actually giving off steam but that's none of my business. Nope," Nel turned and promptly began to walk off, annoyance in her posture. She didn't like that they were hiding things from her, not one bit.

* * *

To say things were tense between the two men was an understatement. Rukia finally cornered her old friend to interrogate him.

"Spill, right now," Rukia said and Ichigo feined innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damned well what I'm talking about. What's going on with Shiro and you?" Ichigo sighed. He was quiet.

"Rukia...I really don't want to talk about it." Rukia had inflated and deflated with hope as Ichigo spoke.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Ichigo just shrugged.

"It's fine..We'll..We'll figure it out." Ichigo was hurt and Rukia could see that. She narrowed her eyes before sighing and punching him in the shoulder.

"Just don't be stupid, okay?" Ichigo just nodded. With that, they went about the business of the camp. Ichigo helped with healing the troops. He wasn't too good at it but with some guidance, he was able to help. That was before someone came running into the medical tent.

"There's a storm on the horizon!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He threw down a healing spell in the area that they needed help in, seeing as its all he could do but do area healing or individual healing. He heard Shiro yelling outside. He went outside to see the slight chaos that was beginning to insue and Shiro had one of the Death Knights from the Ebon Hold held by the collar and was shaking him.

"I told ya! I fuckin' told ya about the damned storm!" Ichigo was looking around at the frantic search for warm items.

"Hey hey hey!" Nel came running up and separated the men. "Fighting right now is not gonna do anything." Shiro sneered at the other and started looking for things with Nel. Ichigo turned to Renji who was coming to a halt near Ichigo.

"We need to get warm foods ready" Ichigo nodded at Renji and nodded, as he and Shiro made eye contact. When it came time to eat, most everyone was in the same tent for body heat. Ichigo got his bowl and a piece of bread before he sat down close to the fire. He looked over to one person who was still healing that didn't have a meal. He bit his lip, before holding his meal to the man.

"You need to eat to heal."

"But I'm not hungr-"

"Take the bowl." Shiro watched Ichigo do so with a slight frown. He got it, yet Ichigo was one of the few that would be able to fight. Shiro just sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, Death Knight." Shiro, Darion and a few others looked over to Renji who had spoken. Renji sighed. "Shiro. Got any stories?" Shiro frowned.

Everyone quietly ate as Shiro looked over to Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel.

"Ya don' want my stories." Shiro griped. as he looked into the fire. Renji just shook his head.

"How are we supposed to know more about you all then?" Shiro was quiet again and looked to Darion. The man raised a brow to Shiro.

"Lilith has better stories." Shiro looking at the woman. She snorted and shook her head.

"You, Shirosaki, were a little shit when you were a newborn," Lilithra said. There was some laughter and the indignation on Shiro's face. Her face seemed bittersweet. "You weren't the only one..some were worse."

There was a silence. "..Can I talk about him?" Shiro shrugged her off. Nel sat up a bit and leaned in.

"Shiro and Grimmjow, a Death Knight lost in the battle in Acherus, were some of the most rebelliously of the Lich King." Renji's brows went up as Shiro looked older as she spoke. "They were also the eventual leaders of the best of the best.." Lilithra trailed off for a moment. Shiro's eyes flicked to Ichigo's who looked shocked.

Lilithra nudged Shiro and smirked. "Shiro was always getting him out of trouble." Shiro leaned his head back and shook his head.

"We were also two of the first ta start ta get free." Shiro supplemented. "Ah I don' know ya want ta hear this shit. It's not happy."

"I do," Nel whispered and Shiro looked over at the woman. He looked at Lilithra then over to Ichigo who was listening, intently.

"Lil, ya know most of it. I'm gonna go patrol." Shiro got up, armor clanking as he got up and left, light glowing blues following him as he did. The air outside of the tent was definitely freezing, not like it mattered to him at all. Bright glowing yellow eyes scanned the blizzard-bound landscape and sighed.

He sat down outside the tent in the snow, looking at his shadow that was a ghoul approach him. Shiro regarded him with a slight nod before looking to the sky. The snow made it hard to see, but he could see the tip of Icecrown Citadel and Dalaran not too far off from it. The howling of the wind was strong and his hair whipped around irritably. He didn't know why whatever power that be was forcing him to face his past. He was fine. He didn't need too.

"Why can't he jus' leave me be," Shiro whispered as he sat his chin to rest on his knees. Feelings. That's something he was sick of enduring.

"You're spiraling." Shiro's eyes flicked over to Starrk, one Death Knight that had come to the front lines with them and had stayed with the Ebon Hold.

"And ya need ta go back ta nappin'." Out of all of them, Starrk enjoyed sleeping the most. He just did it for the sensation. Starrk stretched before sitting next to Shiro, patting the ghoul next to him on the head.

"I wish I could or Lilith would come and kick my ass." Shiro snorted.

"Well she's busy finishing my stories." Starrk rolled his eyes as he relaxed against one of the sturdy wooden poles on the large tent.

"Mmm..Well, that's not fair is it?" Starrk gave Shiro a sideways glance with a brow raised before looking back at the snow.

"I don' really care what's fair or not right now, Starrk." Starrk hmm'ed as he closed his eyes.

"No skin off my back, Shirosaki, just giving you my two cents." Shiro looked at him before he settled back into staring at the snow like it had offended him. Whilst Shiro sat outside, Ichigo felt bad for hearing this story. He could tell somethings were left out but this was Shiro's story to tell.

Nel looked pained as Lilithra told stories of Shiro and Grimmjow's battles and Grimmjow's eventual reliance on Shiro's power-his talent is truly what kept Grimmjow alive under the Lich King's rain and the higher-ups not just disposing of his bad attitude. Ichigo looked at Rukia before he got up and walked out, he was surprised to find Shiro right outside the tent, with another Death Knight that he didn't know the name too. Shiro looked up and Ichigo felt his cheeks heat.

"It's cold as hell out here.." Ichigo said and Shiro snorted.

"You're observant," Shiro said and Ichigo scowled. Starrk looked between the two before he stood up.

"Don't stay out here too long, Paladin. It's too cold." Starrk cautioned. "I'm gonna go on the other side of the tent."

"Don' fall asleep!" Shiro called after him, and he just waved Shiro off. Shiro rolled his eyes as Ichigo hesitantly sat down next to Shiro.

"Who was that?"

"Starrk."

"...Does he need to sleep?" Shiro snorted.

"Yer curiosity knows no bounds. No, he doesn't but he said it's better than alcohol for the undead." Ichigo raised a brow at Shiro who just shrugged. The orange haired man shivered as Shiro observed him. "I don' really have anythin' for ya, Ichigo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As in I'm not in the mood for story time, if that's what ya came out here for." Shiro groused and Ichigo sighed, warm breath coming out in a white plume of smoke in front of him.

"Fine Shiro, you can be an ass all you want, I just thought I would want to hear the story from you. Nel is just listening to know more about Grimmjow." Shiro felt a pang of guilt at that. Ichigo watched Shiro look to the side at that comment. "Yeah, you still haven't told her anything." Ichigo was angered by the silence the other fell under. "Shiro, I don't care so much about myself at this moment, but you keep making promises to people to tell them about what happened to not only someone they loved too, but about you." Shiro stayed quiet. "It's shitty too that I had to find out that you were in the group that killed my parents, Shiro, not from you. Twice now, I've heard it and it's been confirmed by other people. Can you remember that?"

"Vaguely," Shiro replied with little affliction to his voice. Ichigo's face was hot with the repressed anger.

"I'm trying Shiro."

"So am I but if this proves anything, is that I'm not worth ya time. Use me ta get better in battle, Ichigo, and tha's it. Ya don' wanna be involved wit' me."

"How is that just your decision?"

"Because yer not bein' rational." Shiro heard Grimmjow's reprimand in his dream in the back of his head as he spoke.

"I'm not a child, and I'm not stupid."

"Not sayin' ya are." Ichigo just groaned and put his face on the freezing metal of his knees. His anger was keeping him pretty warm at the moment, but he knew he would probably have to retreat soon. "Ya aren't a child, with the way ya take care of ya sisters, and it was smart of ya ta find asylum wit' the Kirin Tor." Ichigo's scowl dropped a bit at the tone of Shiro's voice. "Yer startin' ta take my word with usin' yer instincts but ya need ta use it elsewhere. Not with me."

"Again-explain." Ichigo nearly demanded. He was taken back by the look Shiro swung his way.

"Yer gut is wrong about me." Ichigo scowled even more.

"That's contradictory, Shiro." Shiro was quiet as he looked away.

"I do remember pillagin' villages, Ichigo, but I don' remember who was in 'em. I never saw ya, or your sisters." Ichigo was taken back at the sudden change...was Shiro alright? Mentally? "I'm pretty sure ya would have remembered seein' me, then again I had my helmet on so..ya never know."

"How do you remember wearing your helmet?"

"Jus' the way I remember the memory is how it is when I wear it." Ichigo sighed.

"Fine...I really don't want to go back in there."

"Why?"

"They're probably still talking about things I should hear from you.." Ichigo trailed off. Shiro watched the other and felt his blood heat up at how lost and defeated he looked, and he hadn't looked that way when he had come seeking himself out. Shiro steeled himself. This is why he need not be with Shiro in any way shape or form. This is why he couldn't.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about Grimmjow." Shiro froze as Ichigo got up. Shiro looked up at the other.

"It's nothin' ta be sorry about." Ichigo watched the other before he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Shiro." Ichigo walked back in, Rukia walking out with him when he came back out. The two made way to another tent that didn't have anyone in it, and Shiro watched a fire set within the tent, the top of the tent being mutilated and the front part being left slightly ajar. Shiro just sighed. Why did this Paladin have to make it so complicated?

* * *

They didn't lose anyone that night, mostly everyone staying together in one tent to preserve heat, but the storm wasn't done yet and it was only getting colder on the front. They, whom of which were mostly the undead as the living fought to stay warm and recoup after their devastating battle-were currently trying to put a wall around the camp so they weren't so in the open. This camp would be around for awhile, many not seeing anything happening between them and the citadel for at least another month, unless something should arise that demanded a faster response. Shiro had many ghouls working...as well as ghouls could and the abominations from the Ebon Hold were being used to carry supplies to the knights. They knew that this wall would be nothing for the wyrms that the Lich King had but it would help with the onslaught of ghouls that were used as ambush fodder.

They couldn't afford another battle like that again so soon, they couldn't have Death Knights taking the time to heal, especially in an area where there were little to no animals to hunt. They didn't want to create distrust among the living, some had already been nervous when the injured knights had been eyeing the healthy living. Shiro stepped back from his hammering and whipped the snow from his eyes. He couldn't deny that the cold did make his joints stiff and harder to move, but it's not like the living could survive by doing this. Shiro looked behind him as he saw Nel, green hair a contrast to that of the snow.

"We need to talk, Shiro."

"Why does everyone have an issue wit' me." Nel rolled her eyes, Lilithra watching from her place next to Shiro and smirking. The living was really going to be good or Shiro, she decided. Shiro, on the other hand, wasn't thinking so, and his head had been killing him all day.

"Because we need to talk about last night." Nel chattered, and Shiro felt his stomach drop. They went to the nearest, empty, warm tent and sat in it. "You, need to talk about this because I don't care who you are, I can see it's wearing on you."

"I'm fine, Nel."

"But I'm also sick of not knowing everything. What did Lilithra mean by Grimmjow relying on you?" Shiro stared at her for a moment, the glowing golds were slightly unsettling.

"There were a few times Grimmjow was beaten or burned and had been disarmed," Shiro replied. "He liked ta mouth off, I did too but I knew tha' I could get away with it." Shiro rubbed his temples as he explained. "If I hadn't repeatedly saved his ass he wouldn't have died in battle like the warrior he was."

"Weren't you two leaders?"

"Tha' I do remember." Shiro nodded. "But tha' didn't mean anythin' if ya couldn't hold yer own against the higher-ups." Nel was quiet.

"Grimmjow was strong though."

"He was..but.." Shiro trailed off. "I..I think he gave up." Nel's eyes widened. "In the fight for Acherus, he could have easily used his sword but jus..He gave it ta me." Nel's eyes glistened. "I don' know why.." Shiro's hands balled up into fists. "I tried ta get him ta-" Shiro straightened and any emotion that had started to build was fading. "I can't.." Nel stared at Shiro and reached out and took his hand. He was really cold and she nearly gasped.

"I'm grieving too, Shiro. You don't have to do it alone.." Shiro looked at her before squeezing her hand. "Also...What the hell is going on with Ichigo and you."

"One thing at a time."

"Shiro." Shiro groaned, Nel was still holding his hand and felt it start to warm. She frowned. "Wait! Do you like him?!"

"Nel.."

"I know, I know you're bruised, and scarred, but you two being assholes to one another isn't a solution." Shiro sighed.

"I jus' don' think it's smart."

"Why?"

"Cause several of his Paladin friends don' like me and Ichigo has a good gig goin'. We'll be fine he just has ta..recover."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't.."Shiro sighed "He kissed me.." Nel's eyebrows rose.

"Wait! Is that what happened in Dalaran?" Shiro was quiet. "You ran!" Shiro sighed.

"I know."

"Look, you need to purge, you need to spill everything you've been containing, you'll never live."

"Nel, I'm not-" Nel punched his arm.

"You're not living, I get it" Shiro snickered as she chuckled, a small smile in place. "But please, Try." Shiro nodded, the throbbing in his head was really starting to get to him though.

"Fuck, this headache.." Nel frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Shiro replied and he groaned at the feeling. Shiro's world spun as he heard familiar words, a familiar voice.

"Shiro?!" Nel surged up as he hit the ground, eyes rolling up into his skull.

* * *

Ichigo looked up as someone was rushed into the medical tent, to Darion who stayed to discuss plans with some of the other classes. Upon seeing Shiro, Ichigo was getting up and making way over. Darion was currently trying to get Shiro to wake up, Death Knights looking grim. Ichigo felt guilt rise.

"What-What happened?!"

"We..We don't know." Lilithra was staying behind as she looked on. Ichigo spun on her and was yelling, Renji watching his friend with confusion on why he was being so panicky about Shiro.

"You know something! You know!"

"I'm not the only one that knows about his headaches, Ichigo." Ichigo stopped.

"Wait.." Darion looked up and over to Lilithra.

"Call for Lord Thorval," Darion ordered and two Death Knights left the tent. He turned back to Shiro "Don't give in."

The words, however, did not reach Shiro. He was fighting for his sanity, or what could be debated was left of it.

 _"You're almost home"_

 _"Come home, Shirosaki."_

 _"I can promise you redemption from the prison of grief that holds you. I can make it go away, the feelings, the muck of it."_

 _"You have true potential, don't let it go to waste."_ Shiro was in the familiar scape of which the Lich King would bring his influence. Shiro grimaced, and memories of everything..and he meant everything flashed. Shiro felt the emotions of all of it, from those he had killed, families, in the name of the Lich King. He was also brought memories of Grimmjow and him when they had thought they were being safe.

 _"You two knew I saw it all, come with me again Shiro and you can be free of the burdens you bear from a man that didn't even want to save himself."_ Shiro felt his mental stability really begin to be chipped at, but he heard it, the plea.

"Shiro, you're better than this you can..be free!" and it shattered, the dark scape of nothingness. As much as the promise of feelings being removed was tempting, whatever surge of feeling was felt when he heard that voice was worth fighting against. Never again. When Shiro opened his eyes again, he looked to see the new Blood disease trainer and Ichigo leaning over him.

"Good work, Paladin," Thorval said and stood.

"Wait a moment, he can't just suddenly be all better! How can we trust him!" Renji yelled.

"Renji.." Ichigo trailed off.

"No, Ichigo! This is serious!" Shiro's world was just coming back into focus as Ichigo used himself as a shield between the two men.

"No shit! Losing your cool isn't going to help!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Stop it, both of you! We knew going into this that some of the Ebon Knights would be affected by this" Rukia yelled, and there was silence. Shiro sat up, and rubbed his head. He shuddered at the full realization of his memories.

"Did you get those memories back..?" Ichigo looked back at Shiro and the man rubbed his head before he nodded.

" _Everything."_ He breathed. He looked up to Ichigo. "...Thank you." Ichigo gave him a smirk.

"You're welcome.

* * *

 **AN:** That's a wrap on chapter 5! On wards! I have a shelf to go paint for a fish tank stand :D

Favorite, Follow, Review, and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW FACTS!**

 **AN:** I'm SO sorry this has taken so long. I've been fighting with myself on if I need to stay true as possible or not. Just a PSA to the people that know WoW, in order for this fic to survive I'm gonna have to deviate more than I have already. I hope you understand!

 **Lord Thorval (Why he was called for last chap.):** After he became a death knight, he wrote a book about his past. He describes his former life, being a paladin and having a wife and two daughters. They died when his home village was burned by the Scarlet Crusade in fear of an infection. During a battle against the Scourge he, filled with hate, pain and disillusionment, swore allegiance to the Lich King and was reborn as a death knight. Despite his oath of allegiance he defected from the Lich King following the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel and now aids the Knights of the Ebon Blade **. (WoW wikia)**

 **Sindragosa:** formerly the prime-consort of Malygos (the former Aspect of the blue dragonflight and one of the most ancient creatures living on Azeroth, and one of only a handful who were alive at the time the Titans departed),is a mighty frost wyrm who was raised by the Lich King himself at Sindragosa's Fall in is the very same frost wyrm that the Lich King raised in the Wrath of the Lich King cinematic, as the same scene is played out after completing the quest Where Dragons Fell.

* * *

The cold was blistering, and Ichigo could say that because his toes were numb. He was trying to make sure that the medical tent stayed insulated. It was the least he could do, but he was losing feeling in his metal covered toes, and in his fingers. They had been bombarded by incessant storms, and they had already had a few casualties from the unforgiving cold.

"What are ya doin'?" Ichigo looked behind him to see glowing golds in the storm. He didn't look too happy, as he joined Ichigo.

"Trying to insulate this tent more."

"Are ya tryin' ta write yer death wish?" Ichigo sighed at his worry.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to make sure others don't die."

"Let me do it, You can better help where it's warmer and yer not shakin' like a leaf." Ichigo stared at him before he sighed.

"Fine," Shiro smirked at the other, securing the tent in place while he used the snow to provide some extra protection from the cold. Ichigo huffed, before moving his way back inside. Those who were tending to the sick or still wounded had passed their tent linings out as blankets since they were thicker. Compared to outside it was warmer in the tent, but not by much.

He saw there were two fires going, and it was barely helping. Those who could huddled around it.

"This isn't good.." Nel whispered as she came to stand next to Ichigo.

"No, it's not. It looks like some might not make it through the night."

"It's because it's freezing, even in here." Ichigo nodded at her comment, concern creased into his features.

"We may need to retreat."

"He won't let you." Nel and Ichigo looked over to the death knight they had come to know as Lilithra. Nel frowned.

"Who?"

"The Lich King." Lilithra's voice responded, with it's echoed tone. Ichigo shook his head.

"How would he stop us?"

"Ghouls aren't hard to make, and they shouldn't be underestimated when in large numbers. He also had Sindragosa on his side, and she's not a threat to take lightly." Ichigo's anxiety only heightened at that new piece of information.

"Does everyone else know this?"

"Those who have needed too, but no. It would cause chaos. It already did when someone saw a wyrm." Nel shook her head.

"We're outnumbered…" Nel said, with much despair in it. Lilithra's glowing blues looked out into the sea of wounded.

"We are, but we were outnumbered in Acherus too. We know his tricks, let's just hope there's nothing new." Lilithra said, and then she sighed, blinking as he looked back to Ichigo. "You need to train with Shiro, you two could be instrumental in battle."

"What? Why us?"

"You two can heal yourselves and also defend the other's back. You just need work." Ichigo was quiet as the undead Blood Elf observed Ichigo's face. "Don't freeze to death, Ichigo." With that ominous warning, the frost death knight walked off.

"She's all rainbows and sunshine, huh?" Nel mumbled and Ichigo just sighed, with a nod.

"..She's right though." Ichigo said, and Nel sighed.

"You guys need some alone time anyway, let Shiro come to you, okay?" Ichigo flushed and whipped his head around to Nel.

"What that's supposed to mean?!" Ichigo yelled and Nel giggled.

"I don't know. Think you could survive a tent with him alone?" Nel teased and Ichigo just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you insane?" Ichigo replied incredulously, and Nel just shrugged.

"Could always keep each other warm."

"Stop that!" Ichigo reprimanded and Nel just smirked at him.

"You know I'm right." She sang and Ichigo merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He responded. Shiro came in at that point and stretched, he looked over to Nel and Ichigo and raised a brow.

"Wha's got ya in a mood?" Shiro asked, making Nel laugh at the scowl that settled onto Ichigo's features. He simply rolled his eyes and turned away as Shiro sat down next to the two. "...Well alright then." Shiro said and the group fell into silence.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" Ichigo said.

"Lil switched with me," Shiro replied and the Paladin simply nodded. Ichigo felt a shiver run through him as a gust blew cold air into the tent for a brief period. Shiro watched the tent moved and then sighed. "I'm not sure how ta get this ta be any warmer in here." Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't either."

"Those with armor could insulate it more," Nel suggested and Ichigo nodded at the idea.

"That could work." Shiro looked around. He was quiet.

"Acherus wouldn't be much warmer." He observed and then looked to his two mortal charges. Ichigo sighed.

"People are saying this storm should be over tonight or tomorrow."

"Some of them won't make it that long."

"I don't see why we can't stay in Dalaran, wouldn't it be smarter?"

"Dividing their attention is too, but yer right, they'll focus Dalaran if they become too much of a nuisance." There was silence as they thought on it. "...We'll have ta move on Icecrown soon. If we don', we're gonna lose more than it was worth." Shiro sighed and the two looked at him.

"That's a great attitude," Nel said and Shiro shrugged.

"Truth hurts."

"Do you think you and I could train after the storm settles?" Ichigo said and Shiro looked to him, considering his comment before nodding.

"Yeah." Shiro stopped after he said that. "Why?"

"..I want to get better and Lilith said it would be good for us." Shiro nodded.

"She's not wrong." Shiro stood after a moment and stretched again. The bitter cold was making his joints stiff. "Imma get my tent cover and you two can use 'em."

"What? Why?" Nel said and Shiro rolled his eyes.

"'Cause ya need it more than I do, tha's why." He replied before he walked away, Nel sighed.

"He acts like him sometimes." She said under her breath. Ichigo heard her.

* * *

"What do ya think about death?"

"You're really askin' this?" Shiro asked Grimmjow one night as the laid next to each other in their tent. Shiro's arm was slung over Grimmjow's stomach. At first, his face was facing the other way before the blue haired man said that.

"I don't know, we didn't really experience it, "Grimmjow said and Shiro sighed.

"I don' know, Grimm. Why are ya thinkin' 'bout tha' anyway?" Shiro asked Grimmjow shrugged and he looked with his glowing blues to Shiro's glowing golds.

"I think it's because of what you said, we didn't get to experience it," Grimmjow responded, looking at the top of their tent. Shiro was quiet.

"I don' really wanna, yet, Grimm," Shiro whispered and Grimmjow looked at Shiro.

"..Me either," Shiro smirked before he woke up. He seized up and groaned at the pain it shot through his body. He had gone stiff.

"Ah..fuck fuck fuck." He opened his eyes and peered around the semi-quiet tent. He saw that some were awake as he stood up and moved his stiff, slow-moving body as quickly as he could. He sighed as he felt his blood move again. He looked around to his feel Death Knights.

There was no way they could afford to freeze. He walked around, kicking the legs of the Death Knights that had decided to sleep.

"Wake up or yer gonna freeze. Move around." Shiro hissed the command, gold eyes glowing. Shiro did find some that had frozen, two or three. Starrk got up to assist him, they put them near the fire in hopes that it would thaw them, or at least see if they were alive. Shiro looked around to the living. They were fine, it seemed that not having body heat was going to pick off the Death Knights if they weren't careful. Shiro walked back over to his place near Nel and Ichigo, he nudged Ichigo, who blinked awake at the disturbance.

"Shi..?"

"Are ya good?"

"I'm a tad cold but I'm alright, is something going on?"

"Some of the Ebon Knights froze, we're just checking." Nel moved, looking at Shiro from her place pressed against Ichigo.

"What..?" She mumbled and Shiro chuckled at the two.

"Nothin' Nel. Go back ta sleep." Shiro whispered, and Ichigo only frowned at her. Shiro's eyes softened as he looked at Ichigo. "You too."

"...Alright." Ichigo settled back down, falling asleep at some point. Shiro watched them, then unclipped his cape and draped it over the two mortals.

"You're sweet on him." Nnoitra teased and Shiro turned, sneering.

"Shut your mouth. Go patrol." Shiro snapped, Lilithra's eyebrows rose from far behind the giant of a man, who did as he was ordered with a grunt and a dirty look.

"You're defensive," The woman observed.

"It's none of anyone's business," Shiro said, as he sat near the entrance of the tent and watched everyone that was awake find something to do.

"Focus, Ichigo," Shiro called, as he spun out of the way of Ichigo's swing.

"Isn't that...the opposite of what you told me to do?"

"Focusin' shuts off wanderin' thoughts, Ichi," Shiro replied, and Ichigo frowned. He took a deep breath as he braced his body for another swing of his two-handed sword. They started their lethal dance again, Shiro's grin growing as he noticed Ichigo was really learning, and fast after he just focused on this task at hand. Ichigo's blade shone, and Shiro's aura around him did the same as they continued, Nel watching from the sidelines and smirking. They were in Dalaran again. It was nice to be somewhere warm, the barrier around the city giving it insulation against the bitter cold of the outside world.

Ichigo spun, much like Shiro has in battle to meet Shiro's blade, Nel called time at that point, and they stepped back from one another.

"Good," Shiro praised, with a smirk still in place. Ichigo grinned.

"Alrighty, well there's that meeting today about the march on Icecrown, we need to get going," Nel said, she smiled ever so slightly at the two men as they walked back to the landing pad of Dalaran.

"Ya need ta focus more in battle as soon as it starts but I think that yer doin' well, learnin' fast."

"Been better since you stopped yelling," Ichigo chastised, and Shiro cackled.

"You were bein' a brat, Ichi," Shiro replied, and Ichigo scowled at the man.

"Yeah Yeah." Ichigo sighed, and the three of them got onto their mounts and took a flight back to camp. Ichigo wished he could have said goodbye to the girls, but they were at classes for the also wished they could keep camp in Dalaran, but the diversification of troops was essential for the effort to live on if one was attacked. That thought didn't help Ichigo's anxiety about leaving the girls behind, if something happened to Dalaran he wouldn't be there first to protect them.

Off they hopped from their mounts and made way to the communal tent in the camp. It was slightly warmer today, but still biting and dangerous. They were a bit late for the meeting but not enough to get yelled at, they sat and plans began, that of which was the assault on Icecrown. Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other, and Shiro picked up on the anxiety in Ichigo's face. This was it, and if they didn't play things right everyone died. It was gonna take longer than they originally thought but if they could get more allies for the war effort but it was going to take some finessing and just hoping that it wouldn't cause them to run out of time.

Shiro shifted in his seat when they started talking about the citadel itself and who would probably be waiting for them, courtesy of Darius. He was the best source of information they had seeing as he used to give the orders when the Lich King still had the Ebon Hold. They sat back and listened, as it was becoming more apart that there was some anxiety in the tent.

"Train," Shiro said simply. "It's the only way yer not gonna get thrown out ta the wolves."

"Does that include yourself?" Renji asked and Shiro nodded.

"Even me." The man replied, and the red-haired paladin nodded, looking between him and Ichigo before looking back at those leading the meeting.

"The Horde and the Alliance are going to convene at the front gates of the citadel but it's our job to move forward and allow them more ground so they can make our lives easier." An older Paladin addressed and the holy warriors nodded. Darius then took a serious look at all of the Ebon Knights.

"You all have been touched by the Lich King in some way, and it will become harder if you don't, you'll need to steel yourselves." The man reminded, eyes falling on Shiro who looked down to the table, golden eyes intense against their black sclera and glows.

"We move out in a few days. Prepare yourselves, we'll be sending small groups to Dalaran to get some better food and a warm up. Stay sharp, you're all dismissed." With that dismissal, everyone got up to move as they had begun to freeze."

"So do you think we're ready?" Nel asked, and Shiro looked at her gravely.

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Do not forget your training!" Came the yells of their superiors. Technically, Shiro was a superior officer but he didn't feel the need to issue commands. Clangs of metal were heard throughout the tent, as training began.

"Will we have enough time?" Came the now familiar male voice. Glowing golds looked back to concerned brown eyes.

"We can only hope," Shiro replied honestly. Ichigo looked around silently at the other's sparring.

"I'm gonna spar with Nel." He announced, him walking around Shiro and off to where Nel was watching the two, a small smirk on his face. He knew, he knew what it meant. He sat down and watched, knowing Ichigo needed a fresh target for the moment. He pondered the man, that he had only known for half a month now. It was too soon, but he was willing to try.

Golden eyes tracked their every movement, deep in thought. He had his arms crossed on cold hard metal. He tapped his nails against it, thinking. He had done a lot of time just sitting and thinking. He didn't usually just sit and think, honestly, it was against his nature to do so. He frowned at that thought.

Maybe he should stop. He looked over to Starrk who was just sitting there, and he spared the golden gaze a raise of his brow.

"Wanna warm up stiff joints?" Shiro suggested and the man simply shrugged and stood.

"Why not," Starrk replied, and off they went. Starrk grabbing his two handlers, and Shiro doing the same. It was new, and they actually gave each other a run for their money before they both stopped, and patted each other's arms. "...We're moving tomorrow," Shiro's eyes snapped to Starrk's where he sighed.

"They're not ready!"

"The longer we wait, the more they can raise from the dead. Our Allies are ready."

"You mean the Alliance and Horde racin' ta get the first glory?!"

"Unfortunately yes." Starrk sighed. Shiro looked over to where Ichigo and Nel were, and they stood resolute in the new knowledge. Shiro simply nodded at the man before walking over to Nel and Ichigo watching him as he walked over, and Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's arms as he looked between the two.

"We march tomorrow...We can go now." Ichigo nodded at Shiro's words. Nel waved them on.

"Go without me, I don't have anyone to visit,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to choose what weapon I'm gonna use," The two men looked to one another, Shiro slid his hand down and gripped Ichigo's hand. Ichigo squeezed back, as they made way to Dalaran. Upon landing, they walked through the city.

"What, no lecture on how I'm not ready?"

"We don' have a choice, Ichi," Shiro responded, arm linked with Ichigo's. Ichigo stopped and pulled away, taking a long look at Shiro's face.

"I don't want this to be your swan song."

"It's not. I don' wanna die..again. I gotta be around ta keep your ass alive," Shiro grinned and Ichigo punched his armored arm with an armored hand. "Tha's not nice."

"You better stick around. I want to annoy you some more."

"Good, give ya more incentive, other than yer sisters," Shiro trailed off.

"You're in that too, and more than just annoying you.." Ichigo affirmed.

"I'm damaged goods, Ichigo…"

"I don't care, so am I."

"I guess we all are.." They made their way to Ichigo's home, where the girls were.

"Ichigo!"

"What are you doing home?" Karin asked, as Yuzu ran and hugged her brother.

"Ah..we leave for Icecrown tomorrow."

"What?!"

"I know, I came-"

"Not to say goodbye, but for us to wish you luck!" Yuzu yelled and Ichigo looked down at her before his look softened.

"Yes...To get some luck," Karin stared at him before he ran over and hugged him too.

"Stay safe.." Karin said before Yuzu looked over to Shiro and hugged him too.

"I want you to stay safe too...please keep Ichigo safe.." Shiro nodded.

"I will." With that, they all had dinner and chatted. It was nice to relax a bit, even if it was just for a moment. When they said their goodbyes, it was with a promise to come home, even tho it pained Shiro to hear such a shaky promise. They made their way back to the quiet camp, Shiro and Ichigo setting up their tent as it was a bit warmer that night. Shiro started a fire, and they ventilated the tent. Ichigo watched Shiro before he sighed.

"So earlier...If we make it out of this..." Shiro chuckled, before looking at Ichigo.

"I'm willin' ta try..." Shiro said as he sat back. Ichigo watched him for a moment, as a scooted closer. "Ya know there's gonna be a lot of people who aren't happy about a Paladin and a Death Knight."

"I don't care," Ichigo responded and Shiro chuckled.

"I knew ya wouldn't..." Shiro looked at Ichigo who now was next to him, and then looked at his lips.

"Should we find Nel..?" Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sure she won't mind..." Shiro whispered back before the two of them met half way and closed the distance. Mouths opened, as they started kissing with vigor, Shiro leaning over and deepening the kiss. With the cold, brought restrictions, even if it was warmer. They made quick work on their lower pieces of armor. Shiro pulled away, looking at Ichigo.

"I want to do this," Ichigo reassured, and he closed the distance again. Shiro moaned into his mouth when Ichigo started to massage his member. Shiro returned the favor before Ichigo straddled Shiro and ground down into him.

"Ya..gotta stay quiet.," Shiro whispered, as he felt his blood rushing through his body.

"Oh and I'm the one making all the noise," Ichigo whispered, teasingly. Shiro kissed down his neck and left open mouth kisses there.

"Ichi..if ya wanna do this all the way..."

"Do what you have too," Ichigo consented, and Shiro nodded, he pulled away and presented fingers to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo looked at them and then to Shiro, he took them into his mouth, and thoroughly coated them, Shiro pulled them out, and as he took both of their sexes into his other hand, slowly pushed one finger into Ichigo. He gasped before he started kissing Shiro again to quiet himself.

"I got ya Ichi..." Shiro whispered to the man, Ichigo bit his lip. It stung, it really stung, but it was getting better as Shiro worked his finger in and out. Soon, he added another and Shiro felt nails press into his hair.

"Shit.," Ichigo whispered. Shiro pulled his fingers out, and using the pre-cum from his other hand, he wiped it on those fingers before he reentered.

"Better?"

"Much." Shiro kissed his jaw before he kissed him again. He hadn't done this in so long, and he didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Shiro pulled back and frowned at the other.

"Have ya done this before?"

"Once.." Ichigo whispered.

"Were you..."

"It was with a woman...but It didn't end too we-Oh shit." Ichigo covered his mouth as Shiro hit that spot inside of him, Shiro continued to rub that spot as Ichigo gasped behind his hand. Shiro took the opportunity to add his last finger and continued to abuse that spot. "Just...do it.." Ichigo managed.

"Ichigo.."

"Please..." Shiro pulled away to take in Ichigo, who was blushed. He smiled at him. "You're blushing."

"Shush," Shiro said with a smirk, before he spat on his hand, and combined that with the pre-cum as he rubbed his dick. Ichigo sat on his knees a bit, making him sit taller, over Shiro. "Whenever yer ready," Shiro said, and Ichigo nodded, biting his lip. He slowed his way down onto Shiro, both having to bit a finger, or a lip, to stay silent.

"Oh shit, oh shit..." Ichigo whispered.

"Ya feel so good, holy shit.." Shiro said under his breath. Slowly, Ichigo began to move, Shiro's hands taking up residence on Ichigo's ass. He sank his nails into that perfect ass as Ichigo rode him. Thrust, after thrust until they settled into a beautiful rhythm. Shiro moved his hips just right at one point and brushed that spot Ichigo had come to worship.

"There!" Ichigo gasped, and Shiro chuckled, as he complied. As he did, he began a battle of tongues with Ichigo, open mouths making for a sloppy kiss. "I'm close.."

"Me too," Shiro responded, as he wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock. "Cum fer me, Ichigo.." Ichigo seized up at that, gritting his teeth, and pulling Shiro too him. Shiro wasn't too far behind and slammed in home as he stilled, emptying himself into Ichigo. When they came down from their highs, they sat in each others warm, sharing warm breath as they kissed and panted. "Holy shit.."

"Yeah.." Ichigo responded as he rested his forehead on Shiro's. "Don't die tomorrow...I want to do this again." Shiro laughed.

"Is tha' wha' it takes?"

"Of course not! I'm not in it for this!"

"Mhm, sure."

"You're an ass."

"Well..."

"Shut up." Ichigo huffed, as he stood, and shuddered at the feeling of Shiro leaving him. Shiro huffed and leaned back, as the two of them cleaned off with some snow, and redressed, Shiro, pulled Ichigo back in for a kiss before he pulled back.

"I..I want ya ta know tha's not all I wanted," Shiro informed and Ichigo gave him a small smile.

"Neither am I," and Shiro chuckled.

"Good...Now get some sleep."

"Good night, Shi."

"Good night, Ichigo."

* * *

 **AN:** Oh I mean, I'm gone for awhile, but I REWARDED YA'LL. I hope it wasn't too bad, usually first sex scenes for me in fics are too juicy, but it is good relationship building for relationships that include sex. Not saying that's the case for each one.

And yes, a big battle is in store! Stay tuned!

Fav! Follow! Review!

Late Days and Nights, Hollows!


End file.
